La luz perdida de su mirada
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Hyuuga Hanabi nunca necesitó de nadie, mucho menos de su hermana mayor, pero una serie de eventos han ocurrido y ha quedado completamente ciega, ahora no solo necesitara la ayuda de su hermana, también de su cuñado y de alguien con quien nunca mantuvo una relación buena o mala -Konohamaru- [Post-guerra]
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola! _

_Ante todo, gracias por entrar a leer. _

_**Declainer:**__Los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y su fabulosa serie: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden._

_**Advertencias:**__Es post-guerra, no estoy segura pero dudo que haya lemmon, puede que algo de lime pero no sé aún. Por cierto, es probable que tras leer algunas escenas vomites arcoíris, pero bueno, depende del poder de tu estomago para soportar lo dulce(¿ xD_

_**Principales:**__Sarutobi Konohamaru y Hyuuga Hanabi._

_**Pairings:**__ KonoHana / NaruHina /alguna otra que se cuele en el transcurso de la historia xD._

* * *

**PROLOGO:**

_«La vida actúa de maneras extrañas, un día estamos en un lugar y sin previo aviso nos envía a otro lugar al día siguiente. No es fácil descifrar el porque estamos aquí o para que, sin embargo siempre tenemos alguna oportunidad para descubrirlo. Aún cuando el camino parezca inseguro y difícil, sí de verdad deseas cumplir lo que se te ha destinado vivir, o a cambiar tu destino por uno mejor, entonces ve sin miedo y no te detengas. Tú llegaras mucho más lejos que un ave enjaulada como yo, Hanabi.»_

_Esas fueron las palabras que me entrego Neji-san antes de irse a la guerra._

_Jamás pensé que no volvería, nunca se me ocurrió que aquella sería la última conversación que sostendríamos. Desde el fondo de mi alma creo que él ya sabía que iba a morir, y cuando Hinata-sama volvió ni siquiera quiso tocar el tema. Era extraño, ella nunca hablaba pero, eso era demasiado. Al final fue mi padre quien me contó cómo murió Neji-san, entonces entendí porque ella se negó a hablar._

_Han pasado nueve años desde que la guerra acabo, y con su fin, llegaron muchas tumbas nuevas, pero a medida que los años fueron pasando también han ocurrido mejores cosas, y los últimos años han estado llenos de paz en las cinco grandes naciones. Sin embargo, «…las sombras del pasado aún rondan los pasillos…» le escuché decir a la hermana del Kazekage-sama en una de sus tantas visitas a la aldea._

_En aquel entonces no entendí sus palabras, y aun no las entiendo por completo, tal parece que no soy tan inteligente como papá afirma. Pero, hace poco comprendí sus palabras, esas sombras, las muertes del pasado, los encuentros inamistosos, y tantas manchas de sangre no se borran con una firma y un pacto de paz._

_Pero, la ignorancia es el peor defecto de la mayoría de los hombres, y, aunque la paz parece gobernar nuestro mundo ahora, algunas personas no consienten tanta felicidad. Ya mi hermana vivió las tragedias de perder seres queridos, ha sufrido mucho, ha pasado cosas que yo, con mi vida de "princesa" nunca conocí, pero, como no podemos llegar a la cima sin besar el suelo, ahora me toca a mí conocer la infelicidad que traen las sombras del pasado._

_Un mundo de sombras, es lo que conocí en aquel momento, un mundo oscuro y sin luz, un desierto lleno de agua donde te ahogas en tus propias palabras. Un universo barato y desteñido que no entrega pena ni gloria a quien en el habita, que simplemente es un tablero de juego, y eres tu quien avanza lentamente sobre él, sin saber donde iras a parar o que penitencias deberás pagar._

_La oscuridad, es mi turno de conocer la oscuridad…_

* * *

_Bueno, el prologo no salió tan bonito como quería pero, sí te gustó deja un review =D jeje._

_El primer capítulo se publicara el día: __**Viernes, 06 de Diciembre del 2013**__._

_Espero les guste esta historia, la cual tengo completamente escrita, y solo necesita ser revisada jeje. _

_Pdata: solo dura 20 capítulos :P _


	2. Destruye el Templo

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios :3. Como esperaban ya llega el 1er capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: DESTRUYE EL TEMPLO**

_27 de Diciembre._

_6:00 a.m._

_9 años tras la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja._

_Área residencial del Clan Hyuuga. Mansión Principal._

Amanecía, aun no se asomaban los primeros rayos del sol, pero era cuestión de minutos para que lo hicieran. Como cada día, la menor de las hijas del líder del clan Hyuuga se encontraba despierta desde muy temprano, y como cada día, ya estaba internada en el doyo personal de la mansión, y golpeaba con consistencia los maniquíes frente a ella, dejando salir de sus manos pequeñas ráfagas de chakra que eran capaces de cortar la tela de los muñecos.

Su cuerpo se movía con gracia en cada paso y cada golpe, era como una danza especial que solo ella conocía y disfrutaba. Se detuvo un instante, con sus manos al frente en posición defensiva y sus piernas rectas, cruzándose una tras la otra, manteniendo sus pies de puntillas. Desactivo su Byakuugan y se acercó a una mesa en el final del recinto, donde tomó una botella de agua y la dirigió a sus labios. Tras beber un sorbo y dejar que algo del líquido se escurriera por la comisura de sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello, refrescándola, dio un paso atrás y enarco una ceja.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó altanera sin dar la cara a la persona en la entrada del doyo.

―Hanabi-sama ―la llamó un hombre joven, de no más de 30 años, con el cabello negro, largo hasta sus hombros, y esos distintivos ojos blancos de cualquiera que llevara el apellido Hyuuga―. Su padre le manda llamar.

―¿Mi padre? ―preguntó sin inmutarse.

―Sí, Hanabi-sama, ―asintió inclinado sin mirarle a la cara―. Está en el lago.

―Gracias, iré enseguida ―respondió calmada y dejó la botella sobre la mesa.

El camino al lago, como siempre era silencioso. Era agradable permanecer dentro de los terrenos del clan, pues ahí podía caminar sola, sin escoltas, sin algún ojo atento que cuidara de ella. Iba a paso calmado, mientras los rayos del sol anunciaban el inicio de un día más en aquella aldea que llamaba _hogar_. Llegó hasta un sendero al final de los terrenos que en cierta forma eran _suyos_ y al avanzar a través de él, sintiendo la suave brisa revolver su cabello, pudo divisar un lago pequeño, rodeado de árboles frondosos, algunas plantas acuáticas adornaban la superficie del mismo y en el borde, sobre la grama, meditando relajado se encontraba aquel al que llamaban el _líder del Clan_ y a quién ella llamaba _Padre._

―Hanabi ―dijo su padre llamando la atención de su hija, quien permaneció inmutable a su espalda.

―Padre ―respondió ella y con pesados pasos estuvo suficientemente cerca para sentarse a un lado de su padre, adoptando la misma posición que él tenía.

―Disculpa por llamarte durante tu entrenamiento, ―ella negó y haciendo uso de un monosílabo le indicó que podía continuar sin preocuparse por eso―. Bien, ―hubo silencio―. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata.

―Lo sé, ―aclaró ella encogiéndose de hombros.

―Supe de parte de Yuhi-san que piensan celebrar su cumpleaños, ―La castaña abrió el ojo que le permitía ver a su padre y enarcando una ceja lo volvió a cerrar, suspiró y frunció el ceño.

―Padre, No tengo el más mínimo interés en participar en ese tipo de actividades inmaduras que organizan los _amigos_ de mi hermana, ―aseguró haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra que para ella no tenía sentido alguno―. Sí me has llamado solo para eso, quiero pedirte permiso para retirarme.

―Hanabi, ―su padre abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada al lago―, creí que habías prometido pasar la noche con ella.

―Pero se suponía que sería solo con ella ―se levantó enojada y dio la espalda a su progenitor―. Sí solo pensabas decirme eso, entones me retiro, padre.

―¡Hanabi! ―su padre alzo la voz, cosa que pocas veces hacia con ella, como auto reflejo, la castaña detuvo sus pasos y volvió a ver a su padre―. Le prometiste a tu hermana quedarte con ella el día de su cumpleaños. ―Hanabi se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a aquellas palabras―. Aunque te moleste, debes cumplir las promesas que hagas con tu hermana mayor.

―¿Por qué debo preocuparme por lo que ella piense, cuando tú mismo no lo hacías? ―el líder de aquel respetado clan suspiró y buscando las palabras correctas le devolvió la mirada.

―Porque, algún día Hanabi, será tu turno de liderar nuestra familia, y cuando llegue ese momento, cuento con que la menor de mis hijas sea tan madura, o incluso más madura de lo que es la mayor de ellas, ―Hanabi arrugó el entrecejo ante lo que para ella, era similar a una ofensa.

―Yo no quiero ser como la persona a la que siempre llamaste inútil, ―sentenció decidida.

―Es suficiente Hanabi, ―suspiró rendido y entregó una fotografía a la joven de ahora 20 años de edad―. ¿Recuerdas ese lugar?

―Sí, ―la castaña asintió tomando la fotografía entre sus manos―. Me llevaste allí hace años, si no me equivoco tenía 10 años, ―su padre asintió.

―En ese lugar hay información confidencial de nuestra familia, ―Hanabi asintió―, le hable sobre ella a Hinata, y sobre lo que hay en ese templo.

―¿Qué dijo Hinata-sama al respecto? ―el hombre dirigió su mirada al lago, calmado al ver que su hija adoptaba su posición natural, volviendo a dirigirse con respeto a su hermana mayor.

―Ella cree que es mejor destruir ese lugar, ―la menor de las Hyuuga enarco una ceja desaprobando aquella decisión―. Estuvimos hablando al respecto, y aunque nadie sabe lo que hay en ese lugar, aunque ni siquiera la mitad de los miembros del clan lo sabe, ni siquiera tú lo sabes, pero…

―Es peligroso que esa información caiga en manos ajenas, ―afirmo Hanabi completando lo que sabía diría su padre.

―Sí, ―el hombre se levantó del suelo y dio un paso hasta su hija sujetándola del hombro derecho con su mano izquierda―. Hinata quería hacerse cargo del templo pero, con cuatro meses de embarazo no me parece correcto que lo haga.

―¿Qué pensaba hacer exactamente? ―preguntó curiosa.

―Dijo que lo destruiría, ―la soltó y comenzó a caminar haciendo que lo siguiera―. Luego supo de su embarazo y me pidió esperar que el niño nazca, sin embargo…

―No quieres arriesgarte a esperar demasiado tiempo, ―y una vez más tenía razón, era lo que pensaba su padre―. ¿Qué dijo el abuelo al respecto?

―_«Hinata se ha ganado mi respeto…»_ ―la joven lo observó inmutable―. Eso dijo tu abuelo, ―Hanabi asintió y tras unos segundos de silencio su padre prosiguió―. Quiero que vayas en lugar de Hinata y destruyas el templo.

―Pero… ―Hiashi le impidió replicar a su petición.

―No te estoy preguntando si deseas ir, Hanabi ―ella bajó la mirada―, te estoy dando una orden.

―Entendido ―respondió con calma―. Partiré inmediatamente, así podre llegar a tiempo para cumplir la promesa que hice a Hinata-sama.

Su padre no respondió nada, solo asintió y tras agitar su mano en despedida, ella partió. Volvió a casa, subió a su habitación y tomó algo de ropa de su closet. Los años no habían pasado en vano, su cuerpo había cambiado, ya era toda una mujer, y aunque eran muy pocas las veces que salía de la aldea sola, realmente le relajaba escapar de la rutina, además, podía darse el lujo de usar _"eso"_ que su abuelo le había entregado algún tiempo atrás.

Unas mallas que cubrían sus piernas por completo, unas sandalias ninjas comunes, con algo de tacón, una blusa agujereada y ajustada, sobre esta un suéter ajustado de mangas largas, su muslo derecho vendado justo debajo del guarda-kunays, el chaleco y demás protectores típicos de un traje anbu, un dúo de katanas, una en cada mano y completando aquel atuendo una máscara similar al rostro de un gato. Entonces recordó porque su abuelo le entregó todo aquello, _«...cuando sales de la aldea sola, corres más peligro que cualquier ninja por bandidos que desearían obtener nuestro dojutsu, por eso es tan importante que cubras tu identidad y tus ojos…». _Debía admitirlo, el viejo Hideki era muy precavido.

Corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. Era cierto que el templo al que su padre le había enviado no estaba lejos, conocía el camino, y a la velocidad que iba llegaría en menos de una hora, y así lo hizo. Llegar le había tomado alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos y entrar al templo no era difícil siendo en parte de su pertenencia. Suspiró con pesadez, era cierto que su abuelo, -como todo viejo tacaño e interesado- se había advocado a admirar a Hinata únicamente por haberse convertido en la esposa del nuevo Hokage, pero, que aceptara hacer algo como destruir parte del pasado de su clan, por petición de ella, eso era demasiado, incluso para ese viejo miserable.

Se permitió contemplar aquel lugar sagrado por última vez. Sabía que no volvería a verlo y que con ese lugar morían los últimos recuerdos que tenia de su madre. Dudo de la decisión de su hermana, pero aquella era una orden de su padre. Recorrió cada pasillo, cada centímetro del tatami viejo y maltrecho, sin haberse deshecho de sus zapatos. La parte más difícil había sido, sin lugar a dudas, darle la noticia a quienes cuidaban del lugar, aunque claro, su padre ya había preparado un lugar para que ellos residieran pero, aún así, se le hacía incomodo despacharlos de donde habían vivido durante toda su vida.

Estiró sus manos y apretó la máscara a su rostro, no terminaba de adaptarse a llevar esa cosa cubriéndole la cara. El templo estuvo vacio dos horas más tarde de que ella diera la orden para desalojar. Guiada por el anciano que cuidaba el templo, se encaminó al lugar más profundo de aquel templo, a unos cuantos metros bajo tierra y allí estaban, una inimaginable cantidad de documentos, pergaminos y manuscritos abordaban las paredes y estantes del lugar. Era increíble, toda la historia de su familia estaba ahí y ella debía destruirla. Entonces lo confirmo, Hinata estaba completamente loca.

—Hanabi-sama, —le habló aquel hombre, anciano y de baja estatura, con los típicos ojos blancos de cualquiera de su clan y el sello en su frente—. Debe darse prisa.

—¿Huh? —sus ojos se clavaron en los de su acompañante, quién acababa de activar su dojutsu—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—4 Hombres desconocidos están en la entrada del templo, —la castaña frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hay de los demás habitantes del templo? —el hombre negó calmado.

—Ya partieron, están a salvo, —afirmó y la heredera del clan activó su byakugan.

—En ese caso, retírese inmediatamente, —asintiendo, el viejo se echó a correr y tras un suspiró, la joven comenzó a lanzar sellos explosivos en todas direcciones, ubicándose uno detrás del otro, formando una cadena en las paredes, una que continuó a medida que subía las escaleras y llegaba a la salida de aquel lugar, sin atreverse a detonar ninguno—. Valla, valla, ¿y ustedes quiénes son? —preguntó calmada al encarar a los desconocidos en la entrada del templo.

—He, —uno de ellos rió acercándose con sigilo a la confiada Hyuuga. Cabello negro, una máscara cubriendo su rostro y un largo kimono blanco.

—Ojou-sama, pensamos que no saldría nunca del templo, —la castaña se mantuvo firme y dio unos pasos al frente despreocupada. El segundo, tenía el cabello rojo, los ojos verdes y también llevaba un kimono blanco.

—Lárguense de inmediato no podre contenerme contra ustedes, —aseguró inmutable y continuó su camino sin darles importancia, con la frente en alto, la espalda firme y las dos katanas en su espalda.

—Ojou-sama, —le habló un tercero—, ¿puede, por favor, entregarnos la llave con la que se entra al templo? —Hanabi se detuvo y volteó a verle, era una mujer, tenía el cabello amarillo, atado en dos grandes trenzas que rozaban el suelo, y el mismo kimono—. Es que necesitamos tomar los documentos que su padre desea destruir.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que están hablando, —su expresión corporal era completamente inmutable, y la máscara les impedía reconocer su rostro.

—Ojou-sama, no, Hinata-sama, —ella apretó los puños con fuerza al ser llamada de esa manera, por el cuarto hombre, de cabellos blancos y corte militar, los ojos azules y el mismo kimono blanco—. No se puede entrar al templo sin el byakugan, por eso, esperábamos ansiosos a que su padre la enviara a destruir este lugar.

—¿Ah, sí? —Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y qué les hace pensar que usaré mi byakugan para dejarlos entrar?

—Hinata-sama, —habló de nuevo la mujer, dirigiendo sus ojos rojos a ella—. No queremos sonar groseros, pero no esperamos a que nos ayude a entrar, más exactamente…

—Necesito un par de ojos nuevos, —afirmó el primero retirando la máscara de su rostro, y dejando ver dos agujeros huecos en su rostro, justo donde deberían estar sus ojos, comenzó a reír como maniático, lanzó su mano al frente y los 3 aliados que le acompañaban se lanzaron sobre Hanabi.

Por instinto salto, alejándose de ellos, no sería difícil vencerles, -de eso estaba segura-, ella no era un ninja ordinario y había pasado los 20 años de su vida entrenando y preparándose para ser la más fuerte ante cualquiera que se atreviera a enfrentarla, no debía dudar, ni debía temblar, debía ir directo ellos sin dudarlo. Y así lo hizo.

Tomó las katanas de su espalda, y cayendo con fuerza al suelo, las enterró hasta la mitad. Se levantó sobre las palmas de sus manos, utilizando de apoyo los mangos de las katanas, se empujó hacia arriba, dio una voltereta en el aire, cayendo sobre los mangos de esta, y al instante en que su mano derecha se posiciono frente a su rostro, formando un sello, desde el fondo del templo comenzó una cadena de explosiones destruyendo todo a su paso, hasta llegar al punto en que ella se encontraba, los 4 agresores retrocedieron ante la explosión y con un sonrisa victoriosa se impulsó hacía el aire al sentir la tierra revolverse bajo el dúo de espadas.

Estando en el aire realizó unos cuantos sellos a gran velocidad y de sus manos salió una gran cantidad de agua cubriendo el terreno bajo las espadas, y justo al lado de estas cayó ella, tomando ambas katanas con agilidad, un sello explosivo quedo en el lugar en que estaban las espadas y tras explotar una ráfaga de vapor de agua cubrió el lugar, dándole unos segundos para retirarse sin sufrir un solo rasguño.

Corría despreocupada, el templo estaba destruido y sus enemigos habían sido despistados en la explosión. Se felicitó a sí misma, en definitiva era más fuerte que su hermana, pues, seguramente su hermana habría sido vencida con facilidad. Devolvió las espadas a su espalda y al subir a un árbol debió frenarse en seco.

—Ojou-sama, ¿creyó que sería tan fácil escapar? —preguntó el hombre de la máscara.

—No huía, simplemente me parece un desperdicio utilizar mis habilidades contra ninjas de segunda, —la rubia irritada se lanzó contra la joven sin previo aviso con una espada en su mano, Hanabi esquivaba los golpes retrocediendo, sin siquiera defenderse, y cuando creyó tener el control de la situación la mujer rió.

—Maldita malcriada, —musitó al aire con una tétrica media sonrisa en su rostro—. Tú no eres Hinata-sama.

—¿Qué…? —algo andaba mal, ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto? La máscara que cubría su rostro acababa de caer partida en dos al suelo. ¿Cuándo había llegado tan lejos? Además, ahí estaba, una herida abierta en su frente, destilando sangre hasta sus labios—. Tienes suerte de que pueda cubrir ese insignificante rasguño con mi cabello, después de todo, no se me permite cometer errores.

Su rostro ahora estaba al descubierto, eso significaba que no podía dejarlos ir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Vio la espalda volver contra ella y tomando ambas katanas de su espalda, detuvo el ataque. Su mirada era seria y decidida. Soltó una de las katanas y sujetó la mano de su oponente, dejó que fuera atravesada por una ráfaga de chacra que escapaba de su mano.

—No sé si estas al tanto, pero, el chacra, sabiéndose usar puede ser más peligroso que una simple espada —solo eso dijo, y la mano de la rubia comenzó a sangrar, se debilitó el agarre de la espada y Hanabi la sujetó por el filo lanzándola tan lejos como pudo, enterrándola en un árbol. Aquello estaba comenzando a enojarle.

—Ocho Trigramas… —susurró.

—¡Sal de ahí Misuzu! —se le escuchó decir al de cabellos rojos.

—¡Nunca! —exclamó retrocediendo y tomando un kunay con la mano que aun tenia libre—. ¡Ningún miembro del clan Kamizuru retrocede!

—¿Kamizuru? —susurró la castaña.

_~Flashback~_

—¡Hinata-sama ha sido internada al hospital! —gritó un hombre del clan Hyuuga de nombre Kou al entrar corriendo al doyo. Neji y Hiashi voltearon a verle inmutables.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —preguntó el hombre mayor.

—Escuché decir que se enfrentó por su cuenta a 3 miembros del clan Kamizuru, —los dos hombres, tío y sobrino intercambiaron miradas.

—Es imposible que Hianta-sama se enfrentara a 3 hombres por su cuenta, —aseguró Neji.

—Eso es lo que me ha dicho Aburame Shino-kun, —afirmó Kou.

—¿Shino-kun…? —preguntó Hanabi.

—Es uno de los compañeros de equipo de Hinata-sama, —aseguró Hiashi, aclarando la duda de su hija menor.

—Shino-kun dijo que Hinata-sama acabó por su cuenta con los tres hombres.

—¡Hiashi-sama! —le llamó Neji—. Iré a ver a Hinata-sama.

—Está bien, y por favor, Kou, ve con Neji y traigan a Hinata a casa, —ambos asintieron y se fueron—. Así que, Hinata detuvo por su cuenta 3 miembros del clan Kamizuru.

—¿Padre, crees que en verdad haya sido Hinata-sama? —el hombre se encogió de hombros y salió de doyo, seguido por la menor de sus hijas.

—No estoy seguro, pero de ser así, habrá sido sin lugar a dudas, un gran avance en tu hermana.

_~Fin del Flashback~_

—Tsk, ¿así que eres miembro de ese clan de debiluchos? —preguntó con desprecio—. Estaba segura de que no sería difícil vencerlos, pero, sí tres de ustedes fueron derrotados por Hinata-sama, eso significa que son más débiles de lo que pensaba.

—¡Maldita! —gritó la mujer, levantó sus manos al frente y dos agujeros se abrieron en las palmas de estas, de donde comenzaron a brotar abejas de diferentes tamaños, dirigiéndose con gran velocidad a la castaña. Hanabi solo frunció el ceño y se quedó de pie inmutable.

—Técnica de agujas de chacra, —bisbiseó desde su lugar, las venas a los lados de su rostro se inflaron un poco más y las abejas comenzaron a caer partidas a la mitad.

—¡Te ayudaré Misuzu! —gritó el de cabellos blancos apareciendo tras Hanabi—. ¡No sé quién eres, pero tendrás que decirnos como llegar hasta Hinata!

—Lo siento, no puedo, —se encogió de hombros y rascó su mejilla—, aunque no me lleve muy bien con ella, no puedo entregarles a mi hermana mayor.

—_¿Hermana mayor?_, —pensó el de la máscara, sonriendo con malicia.

—Mocosa insolente, —dijo el de cabellos rojos, acercándose a la rubia—. ¡Te arrepentirás de haberte enfrentado a los hermanos Kamizuru!

—¡Ay, ya cállense! —Exclamó sujetando su cabeza—. ¡Son más escandalosos que el esposo de mi hermana! —Me tienen harta.

—He, —rió el enmascarado—. _Hinata no hablaba tanto._

—Ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas, —se acercó a gran velocidad a la rubia y golpeó dos veces en su pecho—, 2 palmas, —dos golpes más—, 4 palmas, —siguieron otros cuatro—, 8 palmas, —ocho golpes siguieron al anterior—, 16 palmas, —y se duplicaron—, 32 palmas, —sonrió de lado y asesto la última etapa del juken—, 64 palmas.

—¡Misuzu! —gritó el pelirrojo, la rubia cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre por la boca—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Misuzu?!

—Ella era demasiado débil, los débiles deben morir. —Las miradas de los tres hombres se posaron con ira sobre la castaña que acaba de enterrar un kunay en el cuello de la rubia—. Ya no será un estorbo.

—_Definitivamente es muy diferente de Hinata… —_pensó el pelinegro sin inmutarse.

—Desde que era muy joven aprendí que los débiles siempre quedan en segundo plano, y solo aquellos que son fuertes pueden ser privilegiados, —sonrió de medio lado y corrió en dirección al pelirrojo—. Eres débil al lamentarte por perder un compañero, pero complaceré tu deseo, puedes acompañarla.

—¡Maldita! —gritó el peliblanco y se avalanzó contra ella. Una gran cantidad de sellos explosivos atados a kunays se dirigían a ella—.

—1, 4, 6, 17, 26, 39, 45, 62… —eran menos de los que ella imaginaba—. Rotación celestial de los ocho trigramas. —una gran esfera de chakra la rodeó el cuerpo de la menor de las hyuuga mientras ella giraba a gran velocidad—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —preguntó con superioridad atajando entre sus dedos el ultimo kunay.

—Tsk, —el pelirrojo se acercó a atacarla y ella frunció el ceño—.

—No estoy interesada en extender esta batalla por mucho tiempo, —el pelirrojo se detuvo y de sus manos se abrió un agujero similar al de la difunta rubia, del cual salieron una gran cantidad de insectos que ella destruyo, uno por uno, usando las agujas de chakra—. Doble puño de león —susurró y en sus manos aparecieron bolas de chakra, una en cada mano, que tomaron la forma de la cabeza de un león, cada una y tras impulsarse con la punta de sus pies llegó frente a su objetivo. El pelirrojo intentó correr pero los dos leones golpearon contra su cuerpo, el dolor era insoportable, sentía mil agujas atravesando su abdomen, y lo único que lograba ver era la sonrisa de su atacante—. Muere.

—¡Tomoe! —exclamó el otro hombre atravesando un kunai en el costado de la castaña para liberar a su amigo del ataque.

—Tsk, —chasqueó la lengua y cubrió la herida que comenzaba a sangrar con su mano.

—¿Estás bien, Tomoe? —preguntó sujetando al pelirrojo que no dejaba de escupir sangre.

—No, no estoy seguro, pero debes tomar el cuerpo de Misuzu y huir, asegúrate de darle un buen funeral, —dijo con dificultad apretándose contra su cuerpo.

—¡No te dejaré aquí! —giró la vista hacia Hanabi y recostó a su compañero herido contra un árbol—. ¡Tú, morirás hoy, en manos de Kamizuru Momoe! —aseguró apuntándole con un kunay.

—Eres débil, y sí tu amigo está a punto de morir es porque también es débil. —se cruzó de brazos y sonrió—. Viéndolo de esa manera, no tienes derecho de amenazarme.

—¡Ah! —gritó con fuerza dispuesto a atacarla con dos dagas, una en cada una de sus manos.

—Demasiado débil, —sonrió y corrió hacia él esquivando cada intento por enterrarle alguna de las dagas. Tomó un kunay de su pierna y se lo enterró en la mano izquierda, haciéndole soltar la daga que sostenía con ella y obligándolo a retroceder un paso—. Puño suave, destrucción de puertas vitales. —la otra daga cayó al suelo y poco después cayó el también inmóvil al suelo—. Ustedes, los del clan Kamizuru, son demasiado débiles. —se agachó y tomó una de las dagas que estaban en el suelo—. Enterraré sus cuerpos como es debido, y el viento recordará por ustedes que han caído débilmente ante Hyuuga Hanabi.

—¿Hyuuga… Hanabi? —preguntó con calma el enmascarado, mientras ella enterraba la daga en el corazón del de cabellos blancos y lanzaba la otra en dirección al de cabellos rojos.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre.

—Valla, no tenía idea de que la menor de las Hyuuga fuera una asesina de sangre fría, —dio un paso al frente y se detuvo al sentir la fuerte mirada de la castaña contra él—. Cuándo tres de los más fuertes de mi clan cayeron ante Hyuuga Hinata, me hice una idea de que tan fuerte eran los Hyuuga de la rama principal, sin embargo, no esperaba toparme con la hija predilecta.

—Pues tienes suerte, tu muerte será honrosa.

—¿Una muerte honrosa? —Rió y dejó de lado la máscara en su rostro—. Cuando muertes, simplemente mueres, no hay muertes malas o buenas, es el adiós definitivo, y ninguna muerte que tengas al perder frente a un enemigo es una muerte honrosa. De hecho, creo que es la más vergonzosa de todas las muertes.

—Entonces, solo te queda huir como un cobarde, y aún si vives, serás conocido como un débil perdedor, —aseguró dando un paso al frente—. Pero debo aclararte que no dejaré que huyas.

—Eso supuse. —el hombre desapareció tras una bomba de humo y ella lo siguió.

Corrieron hasta llegar de nuevo a las tierras del templo. Todo en ese lugar estaba completamente destruido, no quedaba nada, y aún había fuego a causa de las explosiones. El hombre no paraba de correr y subió hasta un túmulo de rocas rodeado de fuego que antes era la cúpula del templo. Ella lo siguió y él sonrió con malicia.

—Ustedes los Hyuuga son muy engreídos, y todos tienen ese maldito complejo de superioridad, —ella permanecía inmutable—. Incluso tu hermana, que parecía ser más amable, sonrió con orgullo por haber matado a los tres del clan Kamizuru ella sola.

—Es porque los del clan Hyuuga somos los más fuertes del país del fuego. —aseguró dando un paso al frente.

—En realidad, es porque tienen esos malditos ojos, sin ellos son tan débiles como cualquier otro, —ella arrugó el entrecejo—. Sí no tuvieras esos ojos serías una mosca en la red de una araña, serías tan _débil._

—Soy fuerte, aunque no tuviera estos ojos, podría ser tan fuerte como soy ahora, e incluso más, —se acercó más y colocó sus manos frente a ella—. Puedes decir tus últimas palabras sí así lo deseas.

—Hmp, —se agachó colocando sus manos contra el suelo y un gran mural apareció frente a él, y sobre el murar el siguiente escrito: あなたの先祖に代わって、私はあなたの目を呪う。その目は、再び光を見ることはありませんだけでなく、敵は、あなたの過去に殺され表示されます。

—_¿__Anata no senzo nikawatte, watashi wa anata no me o norou. Sono-me wa, futatabi hikari o miru koto wa arimasen dakedenaku, teki wa, anata no kako ni korosa re hyōji sa remasu?_ —leyó las palabras en su mente y volvió la vista al hombre frente a ella—. No creo en maldiciones.

—Deberías comenzar a creer, —susurró y el mural se hundió en la tierra.

—¡Tonterias! —comenzó a correr contra él—. ¡Ocho Trigramas…! —Una ráfaga de viento se levantó frente a ella y sintió un repentino ardor en sus ojos—. Maldita sea.

—¡Sayounara, Hanabi-sama! —fue lo último que escuchó de aquel hombre, sentada en el túmulo de tierra tratando de sacar la tierra que había sido lanzada a sus ojos.

—Maldito idiota, —se levantó y utilizando la misma técnica acuática de antes comenzó a extinguir el fuego. Aquel lugar había quedado desolado. Fue en busca de los antiguos residentes del templo y volvió a Konoha, con mayor velocidad que antes, estaba agotada y lo que más deseaba era un merecido baño en las aguas termales de su casa.

Corrían las 5:34 p.m. eso decía el reloj de pared al final del vestíbulo. Retiró las ropas sucias de su cuerpo y apretó una compresa contra la herida en su costado, maldiciendo al tal Momoe que le había hecho eso. No vio los cuerpos al volver, así que de seguro ese hombre de la máscara se los había llevado. Lo importante era que su misión en cierta forma había sido un éxito. Dejó caer las ropas al suelo y entró a las termas envuelta en un paño blanco, su cabello estaba suelto y flotaba sobre el agua. Se hundió por completo y fijo sus ojos en el cielo. Solo tenía poco más de dos horas de tranquilidad, a las 8:00 p.m. debía estar en casa de su hermana mayor.

—_¿Oneesan…? _—suspiró—. _¿Llamar a Hinata-sama, "oneesan"?_ _¿Cómo podría actuar de forma tan irresponsable? ¿Cómo puede pensar Hokage-sama de una manera tan simple? _—se hundió por completó y salió del agua enrollando su cabello sobre su hombro derecho—. _¿Qué debería hacer?_

_~Flashback~_

—¡Buenos días, imouto-chan! —exclamó con gran alegría un rubio de ojos azules sentado tras el escritorio en la oficina del Hokage.

—Le he dicho que no debe llamarme de esa manera, Hokage-sama, —la castaña terminó de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y se acercó al escritorio—. ¿Para qué quería verme, Hokage-sama?

—¡Pero, imouto-chan! —exclamó una vez más el rubio, haciendo que a la impaciente castaña se le ensanchara una vena en la frente—. Soy el esposo de tu hermana mayor, Hinata-chan, eso me vuelve tu hermano mayor, Hanabi-chan.

—¡Hokage-sama! —exclamó a punto de perder el control, para luego volver a moderar su voz aclarando su garganta—. L-Le repito que no debe llamar _"Hinata-chan"_ a Hinata-sama, es irrespetuoso, a-ademas, yo no le he dado permiso de llamarme _"i-imouto-chan"_ ni _"Hanabi-chan"_, por favor, sea más respetuoso.

—¡Oh! —Se levantó y se acercó a la joven haciéndola retroceder hasta la pared—. ¿Te avergüenza que te llamen por tu nombre?

—¡C-Claro que no! —su rostro estaba considerablemente subido de tono y sus piernas temblaban.

—Lo entiendo, —Hanabi volvió a la normalidad al verlo sonreír con amabilidad y retroceder—. No estás acostumbrada a ser tratada de una forma tan común.

—¿Huh…? —el rubio se encogió de hombros frente a ella.

—Hinata-chan me habla mucho de ti, —la castaña bajó la mirada—. Ella me contó la forma en que ambas crecieron, pero, ella te quiere mucho.

—Hokage-sama, por favor, —el rubio la miró directo a los ojos, aunque ella le esquivó la mirada—. No se ofenda pero, es usted la última persona con quien quisiera hablar de mi familia.

—Mmm… —permaneció serio unos segundos y luego la sujetó del hombro—. Entiendo, después de todo, no querrás asustar a tu _oniisan _con las terroríficas historias del clan Hyuuga.

—Ahora me siento ofendida, —se quejó sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

—Ya, ya, solo bromeo, sin embargo, Hanabi-sama, —ella le miró directo a los ojos, él nunca le había llamado así, siempre le decía imouto, o Hanabi-chan aunque ella le rogaba que no lo hiciera—. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Hinata, fue por eso que te llamé.

—Sí, ella quiere que pase la noche con ella, —el rubio asintió.

—Es porque, su embarazo es delicado y está muy sensible a causa de eso. —la castaña bajó la mirada sin decir nada—. Esta muy emocionada de que hallas aceptado, incluso lloró dándome la noticia haha.

—Sí, entonces nos veremos mañana, Hokage-sama, —se inclinó para despedirse y él la detuvo.

—¿Me acompañarías mas tarde a comprarle un regalo? —ella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Me encantaría, además, yo también debo comprarle uno, —Naruto negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Sé de algo que la haría más feliz que cualquier otra cosa, y solo tú puedes darselo, imouto-chan, —y ahí estaba de nuevo, tomándose confianzas con ella, pero ignorando el mote le miró con curiosidad, esperando que le explicara cual era ese regalo que solo ella podía darle—. ¿Qué te parece, sí mañana, al menos mañana, la llamas _"oneesan"_? te aseguro que la hará más feliz que cualquier otra cosa.

_~Fin del Flashback~_

—_Oneesan… no, oneesama —_rió un poco en voz baja y se relajó dentro del agua hasta quedar levemente dormida.

* * *

_¡Se acabó el capítulo! D:! jeje._

_Lo subí hoy jueves, porque mañana creo que me iré de fiesta lejos de casa, a unas dos horas de viaje xD y no sé sí me vendré el sábado o el domingo D: además, mañana iré a comprar ropa para la fiesta así que no estaré :3 pero para no ser incumplida, se los dejo desde hoy :3_

_**aniota21: **__gracias por pasarte a leer *O* y espero te haya gustado el capí *O*_

_**kuro-neko-nely: **__espero no defraudarte ya que es tu primer KonoHana D:! Es un honor introducirte al mundo del KonoHana(¿ jaja_

_**Hinataice hyuuga: **__No te preocupes por la creatividad, a veces mi cerebro también muere, así que te entiendo :3_

_**Yusha:**__ me alegra que seas pro-KonoHana *-* y me alegra que te pasarass! *O* y te prometo que responderé tus dudas del carácter de Hanabi, el cual me estoy inventando un 50% porque no es como que haya demasiada información sobre ella y su forma de ser o actuar e.é, espero te guste como va avanzando la historia._

_**Hinata12Hyuuga: **__Waaa espero te siga gustando de aquí en adelante :*_

_Gracias a todos por leer, y gracias también a quienes no dejan review :*_

**_Pdata: la frase en japonés, no la traduzcas, espera al segundo capítulo e.é :P_**


	3. Luz Perdida

_¡Hola! It's me again! Jaja. Bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo, con el segundo capítulo de __**La luz perdida de su mirada**__. He comenzado a pensar que ese nombre es súper dramático XD. Bueno, no importa, disfruten del capítulo :). Llegó tarde porque ayer tuve fiesta y no pude publicar antes de irme :3_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: LUZ PERDIDA**

_27 de Diciembre._

_8:35 p.m._

_Área residencial del Clan Hyuuga. Mansión Principal__._

Dormía plácidamente, como si no hubiese un mañana, con el cuerpo levemente recostado al borde y la cabeza hacia atrás. Era relajante, no había nada más confortable que la sensación del agua recorriendo su cuerpo, el vapor acariciando sus mejillas y las pequeñas corrientes subacuáticas enredándose entre sus piernas. Si, era en esos momentos que mas agradecía la posición, prestigio y beneficios que venían atados a su apellido y a su posición en el clan, pues no cualquiera en aquella aldea podría darse el lujo de tener un baño termal artificial en el patio de su casa, y para uso exclusivo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, un poco empañados a causa del vapor. Estiró los brazos dentro del agua al igual que las piernas. Se levantó con tranquilidad, dejando que la toalla cayera al suelo libremente. Se detuvo en el vestíbulo de la sala de baño y se miró al espejo orgullosa de su reflejo, pues sí, era verdad que no tenía el busto tan grande como su hermana, pero tampoco podía quejarse o sentir envidia. Tenía un hermoso cuerpo y se daba el lujo de vestir ropas ajustadas siempre que quisiera. Su cintura delgada y bien resaltada sobre sus anchas caderas le hacía muy atractiva, al igual que la gruta que se formaba en su espalda y sus largas piernas. Había algo en que superaba a su hermana, no era tan exageradamente pálida como ella.

Estiró su cabello y lo secó con un paño tomado del mostrador. Estaba largo, muy largo y le encantaba llevarlo así. Ya rosaba sus caderas y eso le dificultaba un poco el peinarlo pero, ¿qué importaba? Le quedaba maravilloso el cabello largo, además, su madre siempre lo llevaba largo y suelto, luciéndolo con orgullo, un hermoso cabello negro azulado, sí, como el de _Hinata-sama_. Se mordió el labio inferior y se abrazó a si misma buscando suavizar el enojo que se acumulaba en su pecho.

—¿Por qué diablos…? —las lagrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos pero ella las contenía, manteniendo su típico carácter que le impedía renunciar a todas sus batallas, aunque fuera solo una batalla por evitar llorar—. ¡¿Por qué diablos tiene que parecerse tanto a esa mujer?!

Estaba alterada y había gritado aquellas palabras sin querer. Se agacho encogiéndose en sí misma, abrazando sus piernas dobladas y apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas. Sorbía su nariz con fuerza y apretaba los ojos mientras veía en el espejo las lágrimas escaparse por el borde de ellos. Se sentía débil, siempre que la recordaba de esa forma se sentía débil. Le encantaba penar en su madre, llevarle flores al cementerio y pasar horas contándole lo que había hecho desde su última visita, pero, cada vez que recordaba el parecido que tenia con su hermana mayor, era como clavarse una puñalada, y ni ella mismo entendía por qué. La extrañaba, sí, eso era cierto pero, odiaba compararla con su hermana, odiaba hacerlo porque cada vez que Hinata cerraba los ojos, sonreía girando su cabeza de lado y juntaba sus manos al frente se convertía en una réplica exacta de las últimas muestras de aprecio que recordaba de su madre y eso, eso le hacía querer correr a abrazar a su idiota hermana pero, alguien como ella jamás podría reemplazar a su madre.

—¡Estoy harta de esto! —golpeó el espejo y con su puño aun enterrado en el cristal, sangrando por leves cortes al romperlo, desvió la mirada a la parte superior del mismo, desde donde el reflejo de un reloj le insultaba indiscretamente—. ¡Mierda! ¡Hoy no es mi día! —se levantó y tomó el espejo de un lado, lanzándolo por completo al suelo haciendo que terminara de estallar en mil pedazos. Tomó un paño seco y cubrió su cuerpo sin quitarle la vista de encima al reloj en la pared, anunciando que eran las 8:35 p.m.—. Estúpido reloj, sí ibas a estar ahí mirando me hubieses despertado. —fijó su mirada en la puerta e inflando sus rojas mejillas gritó—. ¡Tú también pudiste despertarme pervertido idiota! —se escucharon los pasos de alguien correr alejándose

—Tsk —se aseguró de que el paño estuviese bien sujeto y envolvió su puño herido con otro más pequeño y salió tan rápido como pudo de la habitación.

—Hanabi… —se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver al hombre que la llamaba—. ¿Qué le pasó al espejo?

—Se cayó solo —respondió con media sonrisa en su rostro, y mirando directo a los ojos a su progenitor.

—No soy idiota, tu mano está sangrando mucho —ella se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino ignorándolo por completo.

—Sí, el espejo chocó contra ella —apresuró el paso y se perdió entrando a los pasillos de la mansión.

Vestirse no le había tomado mucho tiempo, solo sacó del closet lo primero que encontró; unas completas negras, unos zapatos cerrados blancos que usaba cuando no llevaba ropa ninja ni yukata, un vestido de tirantes blanco y ajustado desde el pecho hasta las caderas, donde se ampliaba como una falda por sobre las mallas y terminaba a mas de una cuarta de sus rodillas, una chaqueta negra que llevaba en el brazo por si le daba frio y así salió corriendo a toda velocidad, siendo ya casi las 9:00 pm. Iba realmente retrasada, pero que mas daba, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Mientras corría con la chaqueta atada a la cintura se ataba su largo cabello en una clineja, hacia adelante y sobre su hombro derecho. Llegó a la torre del Hokage y justo un par de cuadras más adelante estaba su destino, la casa en que su hermana llevaba viviendo un par de años, no muchos, solo cinco años. En ese momento recordó que le había gritado idiota el día de su boda y una sonrisa burlona se apodero de sus labios, acercándose con sigilo a aquella casa. ¿Por qué le había gritado idiota? Bueno, le parecía estúpido que una ninja reconocida y con su nombre en la lista de los _Doce Héroes de Konoha_ escogiera casarse con un hombre tan ridículo, inmaduro y cualquier otro defecto, aunque fuera el Hokage no dejaba de ser un mocoso irritante. Sin embargo la mayor no se había enojado, solo le había sonreído asegurándole que era el hombre que amaba.

—_Idiota _—pensó ya en la puerta de la casa y como sí no deseara ser escuchada dio unos pequeños y casi sordos golpes en la gran puerta de madera—. Bien, no salió nadie, no es mi culpa —giró sobre sus talones para irse y se topó de frente con el número dos de su lista de personas para despreciar. Sí, tenía una lista, y sí, su hermana la encabezaba. Suspiró fastidiada y la sonrisa del joven frente ella se metió en sus ojos.

—¡Yo! —tan animado como su _sensei_ el gran ninja hiperactivo e idiota de Konoha número dos, con esa típica sonrisa de perdedor en su rostro, mirándola confiadamente, Sarutobi Konohamaru—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sin retirar esa expresión fastidiosa de su rostro, y ella solo una enarcó una ceja.

—No es tu problema, Sarutobi —se dio vuelta sabiéndose acorralada. Sí no entraba y el idiota decía que la había visto se metería en líos. Y golpeó de nuevo la puerta, pero con más insistencia.

—No van a escucharte —aseguró el nieto del tercero a su espalda. Su cabello estaba igual de alborotado que siempre, la cinta ninja con orgullo en su frente, mallas, zapatos ninjas, franela manga corta, guantes y el chaleco especialista, sin duda venia de la academia, había escuchado a Naruto decir que estaba trabajando allí con los niños de primer nivel.

—¿Por qué no me escucharían? —se cruzó de brazos con la frente en alto, intentando parecer más alta que él, cosa que era inútil, pues estaba más alto que ella, como siempre, pero a estas alturas la diferencia era más marcada que antes.

—Porque preparamos la fiesta en el patio —rió con superioridad y ella bufó molesta—. Ha, ¿no sabias? Y pensar que eres la hermana de la cumpleañera, creo que tanto encierro te está secando el cerebro.

—¿Quieres pelear? —él sonrió agraciado negando con la cabeza al verle las venas alrededor de los ojos hinchadas y las pupilas dilatadas. Estaba cansado de que cerrara sus puntos de chacra cada vez que se enojaba.

—No, solo entremos y ya —ella mantuvo sus brazos cruzados y siguió las manos ajenas con la mirada. De uno de sus bolsillos el joven sacó una llave y al introducirla a la cerradura encajó perfectamente permitiéndole abrir la puerta.

—¿Cómo es que tienes llaves de esta casa? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Hmp —sonrió triunfante y le sostuvo la puerta para que ella entrara—. Hinata-onee me tiene confianza.

—No debes llamar de esa irrespetuosa forma a Hinata-sama —él la miró de reojo mientras caminaban por el pasillo rumbo al patio.

—A ella no le molesta —se encogió de hombros y cruzó la puerta saludando a todos con un gran— ¡Hola!

La fiesta estaba siendo divertida para todos, a excepción de la recién llegada.

En una mesa de gran tamaño estaban sentados todos los que había conocido recientemente como _Amigos de Hinata-sama_. Bebiendo sake y riendo abiertamente, claro, Hinata, que estaba en estado no ingería alcohol, pero no era necesario, Naruto bebía como por tres.

A la derecha de Naruto estaba Hinata, sin borrar esa amable sonrisa de su rostro, a su derecha Ino, que no dejaba de acariciarle la barriga y reír de las cosas que decían todos. Junto a Ino, Sai, cuya sonrisa seguía luciendo tan falsa aunque según todos ahora si reía con sinceridad. Seguido estaba kiba y al parecer Akamaru estaba bajo la mesa echado, y junto a Kiba, una joven de la arena llamada Yukata, al menos así había escuchado que la llamaban, y, junto a ella, Shino. Al lado de Shino estaba una mujer que había conocido hacia poco tiempo de nombre Renji, de largos cabellos negros verdosos y los ojos brillantes y rojos, tez blanca cubría con una mano avergonzada cada una de sus sonrisas. A aquella mujer le seguía el vago número uno, o el genio número uno, cualquiera de las dos le quedaba, y a su lado Temari, esa extraña mujer de la arena que pasaba más tiempo en Konoha que en su propio país. Un rostro conocido y respetable en las cinco grandes naciones le precedía, nada menos que el Kazekage, Gaara. Increíble, alguien tan importante en el círculo de amigos de su hermana mayor. A la derecha de aquel importante hombre una castaña de cabello corto sonreía sin soltarle el brazo, también era de la arena, se llamaba Matsuri, le seguía el otro hermano de la arena, Kankuro, que se mantenía riendo a carcajadas escuchando los berrinches de Lee a su derecha, y notoriamente molesta junto al cejudo Tenten, esos dos últimos eran los antiguos compañeros de equipo de Neji. Un puesto vacio le seguía a la castaña y tras ese puesto Shouji, con una muy hermosa y voluptuosa mujer a su lado, aunque se veía algo enfadada, pero se reía de vez en cuando, su cabello era tan largo que se arrastraba en el suelo y era de un tono amarillo pálido muy bonito. Junto a ella estaba sentada riendo a carcajadas la pelirosa, esa que llevaba en su frente el mismo símbolo que la godaime y a su lado, sujetándole con fuerza la mano estaba el único sobreviviente de la tragedia de los Uchiha, Sasuke, sentado junto a Naruto.

Habían muchos niños corriendo y revoloteando por todo el lugar, y aunque se había acercado a saludar a todos, y lo había hecho con gran amabilidad, e incluso le habían buscado un banco para que se sentara con ellos, se había negado y había terminado observándolos disimuladamente desde la mesa de los senseis, siendo el blanco de las intensas miradas de _El colmillo blanco_, Hatake Kakashi, _La bestia verde_, Maito Gai, _La hermosa ilusionista_, Yuhi Kurenai. También estaban: Anko, Ebizu, Iruka, Ibiki y todos esos hombres y mujeres con los que no tenía una relación buena o mala, a pesar de conocerlos desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

No le agradaba estar en esa mesa, pero la otra opción le gustaba aun menos, acercarse donde estaban un montón de _mocosos idiotas_, aunque eran de su edad y en el peor de los casos eran mayores que ella por un año o dos, de hecho, ella era la menor de todos los "adultos" En aquella fiesta. Suspiró cansada y en silencio se adentró a la casa. No dijo nada, ni preguntó nada, solo quería alejarse de todos, no sabía porque pero quería hacerlo. Caminó hasta la cocina y mientras tomaba algo de agua de la nevera una figura conocida se paró frente a ella.

—¿Imouto-chan? —el rubio sonriente le miraba cálidamente acercándose a ella paso a paso.

—Le he dicho que no me llame así, Hokage-sama —él sonrió tranquilo y se acercó a la mesa en que ella acababa de sentarse.

—Ya, ya, Hanabi… —su rostro se había enseriado repentinamente—. Creo que te estás agriando demasiado siendo alguien tan joven.

—No me he agriado nada —respondió en su defensa—. Simplemente no concibo este tipo de celebraciones.

—Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no es divertido? —lanzó un cubo de hielo al fregadero como si de una cesta se tratara—. Todos comentan anécdotas de los últimos años, ríen agraciados y disfrutan juntos. Hay que aprovechar estos tiempos de paz.

—No me interesa —respondió cortante levantándose del asiento.

—¿Viste el asiento vacío? —ella se frenó, estaba curiosa.

—¿No te pareció extraño que hubiese un puesto vacio? —ella asintió sin mirarle al rostro. De verdad sentía curiosidad, pues aquel asiento estaba vacío pero cada vez que servían una nueva ronda, alguien se tomaba la copa de aquel asiento, turnándose todos por supuesto, y luego servían un nuevo trago, e incluso comida.

—Un poco —afirmó sin mirarle.

—Ese asiento no está vacío —bajó la mirada y la enterró en la copa de saque que llevaba en su mano—. Ese es el asiento de Neji.

—… —no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo ahí, inerte, sin saber que decir.

—Para nosotros, ninguna celebración ha vuelto a ser _feliz_, desde que la guerra acabó —ella le miró de reojo sin darle la cara—. Pero, al menos, en su nombre, tratamos de actuar normal, como él lo querría —una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro, dejándose ver a la visita, quién simplemente le dio la espalda caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Iré a entregar mi regalo a Hinata-sama, luego subiré a dormir —el rubio asintió y ella cruzó la puerta dispuesta a cumplir con sus palabras, y sujetándose del marco, dio un gran estornudo.

—¿Huh? —Naruto se acercó a ella alcanzándole una servilleta—. ¿Te resfriaste? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo comezón en la nariz, eso es todo —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y continuó su camino al patio, seguida muy de cerca por el que ahora dirigía la aldea—. Por cierto, Hokage-sama —el rubio la miró intrigado—. No pienso hacer lo que me ha dicho, eso sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte.

—Está bien —respondió con los brazos cruzados, las mejillas infladas, un puchero en los labios y unas venas hinchadas en la cabeza—. Yo solo quería que Hinata-chan fuera feliz.

—No llore, Hokage-sama —le reprendió al verlo fingirse tan ofendido. Se acercó hasta la mesa y una vez estuvo junto a la Hyuuga mayor se acercó, susurrando unas palabras a sus oídos—. ¿Me acompaña un segundo, Hinata-sama?

—Sí —respondió con su cálida y común sonrisa—. Permiso —se excusó con los presentes y siguió a su hermana hasta la puerta que comunicaba el pasillo con la casa, y una vez allí Hanabi la hizo entrar—. ¿Qué ocurre, Hanabi-san?

—Nada —aseguró—. Toma tu regalo —y una pequeña caja plegable de color blanco, con un listón azul en la parte superior pasó de más de una a manos de la otra—. No es la gran cosa pero, es tu cumpleaños y no quería llegar con las manos vacías. Tampoco fue que tuve muchas opciones, pues el único tiempo libre que tuviera para comprarlo, Naruto no paro de arrastrarme por toda la aldea sin dejarme escoger nada —suspiró y la vio, esa sonrisa que detestaba, esa que le recordaba a su madre estaba de nuevo en el rostro de su hermana, ese simple gesto capaz de irritarla.

—Gracias, Hanabi-san —La mayor cerró de nuevo la caja y la guardo en el bolsillo de su vestido maternal—. No importa si a ti no te gusta, porque a mí me parece perfecto, ya que es el regalo de mi única hermana.

—Sí, a la orden —guardo las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la espalda dispuesta a irse—. No es la gran cosa tampoco.

—Sí, lo es —le tomó la mano, haciéndola girar a verla y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios la abrazó—. De verdad, gracias por venir, _imouto-chan._

—Hi-Hinata-sama, eso no está bien —no lograba sacudir su cuerpo pues una barriga pronunciada esta chocando con la suya, y sabía también que su estado era delicado.

—Tonta, estamos solas, no importa —y sí, ella sabía cómo irritarla, calmarla e incluso sabía cómo hundirla en sus tonterías.

—Feliz cumpleaños… —susurró en un tono quedo correspondiendo al abrazo—. Hinata-sa… _oneesama._

—Gracias, _Hanabi-chan_ —esa sola frase la hizo reaccionar, se separó de Hinata y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la planta superior sin decir nada—. Que descanses.

Estaba cansada, irritada, podía sentir sus mejillas arder avergonzada. Había llamado de esa forma tan irrespetuosa a _Hinata-sama_, sí su abuelo llegaba a enterarse de eso estaría en un gran aprieto, porque él siempre decía que debían mantener el respeto que se merecía un miembro de la rama principal del clan. Qué tontería, solo había necesitado recordar a su madre para dejarse manipular por la persona número uno de la lista de personas para despreciar. Se enrolló en las sabanas y se aferró con fuerza a una almohada, desgastada, sintiendo algo de malestar por la herida y con una detestable comezón en la nariz.

La noche pasó larga y tediosa, no se percató del momento en que los invitados abandonaran la casa. Claro estaba que la mayoría lo habían hecho tarde pero, ella estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera escuchó los pasos de pesados de Naruto frente a su puerta cuando iba a dormir. No soñaba nada, no pensaba en nada. Solo estaba su cuerpo inerte sobre la cama, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, sujetando la manta entre sus manos como sí alguien intentara quitársela, y con las piernas dobladas buscando protegerse de algo. El sol entró sin permiso y sin compasión por la gran ventana de cristal en el espaldar de la cama, haciendo que sus ojos se apretaran con más fuerza y subiera las cobijas a su cabeza.

Una frase atravesó su cabeza mientras intentaba volverse a dormir; «_En nombre de tus ancestros, maldigo tus ojos. Esos ojos jamás volverán a ver la luz, así como no la verán los enemigos que has asesinado en tu pasado…». _Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta que la sacaron de los pensamientos, acompañados de una invitación para desayunar cuando gustara. Se sentía cansada, pero relajada. Aunque odiara admitirlo, cada vez que Hinata se las arreglaba para abrazarla de esa manera, dormía más tranquila, como sí su madre le hubiese dado el beso de buenas noches. Sí, debía admitir eso también; extrañaba a su madre.

Retiró las cobijas de su cuerpo y sacudió sentada sobre la misma sacudió su cabello con fuerza, había deshecho la trenza antes de dormirse y estaba vuelto un nido por no haberlo peinado de una vez. Suspiró con pesadez y abrió los ojos. Un escalofríos recorrió su espalda y la frase volvió a su cabeza como fragmentos del escrito en la roca. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron sobremanera, se levantó de la cama dando una zancada y cayendo sentada en el suelo. Se levantó a tropezones, todo su cuerpo temblaba y no lograba articular palabras.

Sus ojos, algo andaba mal con sus ojos. Abrió la puerta y corrió por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, se sujetó de las paredes para no caer y bajó tan rápido como su cuerpo exaltado se lo permitía. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Veía todo como nubarrones, aunque reconocía cada cosa, no veía bien. Todo estaba borroso, todo estaba fuera de lugar, estaba desesperada, era irónico que alguien que dependía de sus ojos en batalla, de pronto no lograra ver nada como debía. Eso no era normal, nunca le había pasado algo así.

Llegó a la cocina y sonriendo con gracia y tranquilidad, mientras le daba de comer a un niño de alrededor de un año, con cabellos rojos y ojos azules estaba la persona a la que buscaba. Se acercó paso a paso, sentándose junto al bebé y cerró sus ojos arrugando el entrecejo.

—Buenos días, Hanabi-san —le saludó su hermana con tranquilidad sin quitar los ojos del bebé.

—Bu-Buenos días, Hinata-sama, Minato-sama —respondió nerviosa y apretó el borde de la mesa con fuerza.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó intrigada terminando de darle de comer al pequeño.

—Yo… —suspiró y tomó valor, en aquel momento solo podía decirle a ella—. Mis ojos, les pasó algo, no logró ver bien.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Hinata le miró con calma dejando al niño en la andadera, quien se fue rápidamente de la cocina tropezando con todo a su paso.

—No sé, desperté, y cuando abrí los ojos no lograba ver y aún veo todo de forma extraña —abrió los ojos y seguía igual—. Veo todo borroso y no logro enfocar nada.

—Eso es malo —musitó casi inaudible—. Iré por Sakura-chan —se levantó de la silla y tomó el bebé metiéndolo dentro de una carriola antes de salir lo más rápido que su pansa le permitía.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento mientras ella se mantenía sentada en el sofá sin saber qué hacer. Algo muy extraño le ocurría, y estaba perfectamente segura de que tenía que ver con aquel hombre, pero no podía decir nada, nadie podía saber que un inútil como ese le había herido de tal manera. La picazón seguía en su nariz haciéndola estornudar más seguido y con más fuerza, sintiendo aquella sensación expandirse hacia sus ojos. Le quemaba, le ardía toda la cara y no sabía cómo arrebatarse esa sensación. Quería arrancarse la cabeza pero solo lograba apretujar sus cabellos y negar sacudiéndola muchas veces.

La persona que esperaba llegó, y tras ella entró la pelirrosa empujando la carriola y dejándola cerca de ellas. No saludó, ella tampoco, solo se sentó a su lado y usando unos instrumentos que traía en un bolso comenzó a examinarla. Revisaba sus ojos una y otra vez usando aparatos extraños, pero no se atrevía a preguntar que eran o para que funcionaban. La de ojos verdes sacudió su cabeza, como sí algo no terminara de convencerla. Llevaba al menos media hora revisándola y rendida dejó caer las cosas sobre el sofá.

—No sé cómo decir esto pero, —suspiró y sujetó mis manos—. Hanabi-san, sus ojos están muy mal. Es cómo sí hubiesen rasgado las retinas con el filoso borde del papel.

—¿Se puede arreglar? —preguntó Hinata esperanzada.

—No lo sé. Pero ahora mismo iré a revisar todo lo que tenga que ver con oftalmología —se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta—. No le diremos de esto a nadie hasta que sepa sí puedo solucionarlo o no.

—Entendido —dijo Hinata y la médico ninja salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo—. Tenemos que decirle a papá.

—¡No! —exclamó alterada la menor, sintiendo como unas lágrimas se escapaban finalmente de sus ojos—. Sí mi padre se entera estaré en problemas.

—No —aseguró la mayor, cuya expresión había cambiado mucho repentinamente—. Mi padre no hará nada en tu contra, porque eres su adorada hija menor —se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta empujando la carriola—. Y sí lo intentara, tendría que enfrentarse a mí.

—¿Q-Qué hay del abuelo? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Hideki-sama no tiene autoridad para tomar decisiones sin mi consentimiento —aseguró dándole la espalda—. Y aunque pudiera, él no tiene razones para enterarse de esto.

—Gracias —susurró encogida en sus piernas.

—No agradezcas, soy tu hermana mayor, debo cuidar de ti —sonrió con amabilidad y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la entrada—. Además, confió en las habilidades de Sakura-chan.

Permaneció en el sofá y no se movió de ahí. Su hermana se había ido a buscar a su padre y ella no podía hacer nada. Solo debía esperar allí y rezar para que su padre no se enojara con ella, para que su abuelo no se enterara, y para que Sakura encontrara una solución a lo que le aquejaba.

Se estaba tardando demasiado, el minutero del reloj avanzaba rápido. No se atrevía a fijar su deteriorada vista en aquel círculo contra la pared, pero escuchaba claramente cada vez que alguna de las agujas avanzaba. Con sus ojos cerrados sentía perfectamente en su espalda como la temperatura de la luz solar disminuía. Estaba atardeciendo.

La nariz aun le picaba y el rostro no paraba de arderle. Seguía con el pijama puesta y no se atrevía a subir por su cuenta a la habitación. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos o levantarse de su lugar. Solo estaba ahí, sintiéndose la persona más desafortunada del mundo. Podía soñar inmaduro pero, en ese momento solo deseaba que su madre aun viviera, que le abrazara y le dijera que todo estaba bien, como aquella vez…

_~Flashback~_

—¡Mamá! —gritaba una niña de cabellos castaños, de solo unos tres años, sentada en el suelo apretando las rodillas con sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa, Hanabi-chan? —le preguntó con amabilidad la mujer, sosteniendo de la mano a su otra hija, muy parecida a ella.

—Se cayó —dijo rompiendo en llanto.

—¡Ay Dios, que horrible! —gritó la mujer sobre actuando luego de soltar a la mayor, de ocho años—. ¡Tenemos que llevarte al hospital!

—¡No! —se negó la pequeña y su hermana comenzó a reír.

—Pero te caíste Hanabi-chan, no podemos quedarnos aquí sentados ante tal emergencia, ¿verdad, Hinata-chan? —la mayor asintió con las manos frente a su rostro.

—I-imouto —la pequeña volteó a ver a la mayor—. S-sí no estás bien, deberíamos ir al médico.

—No gusta necha —la mujer rió y se sentó sobre la grama con ambas.

—Entonces, hagamos un ritual mágico para que se cure —ambas la miraron ansiosas—. _Sana, sana, colita de rana, sí no sana hoy, sanara mañana_ —cantó suavemente acariciando la rodilla herida y dulcemente la besó.

—¿Q-qué haces, madre? —preguntó la mayor.

—Es el ritual mágico —aseguró señalando a la menor que sonreía complacida y sonrojada—. Solo las madres saben llevarlo a cabo, y es muy eficiente —aseguró recostándose en la grama y halando los brazos de ambas, obligándolas a acostarse sobre sus brazos.

—Pa-papá nos regañara sí nos ve acostadas en el suelo sucio, mamá —aseguró la mayor, pues traían Yukatas finas y no era apropiado.

—No importa —aseguró la mujer abrazándolas con fuerzas—. Mientras mis dos pequeñas estén conmigo, y yo pueda disfrutar de momentos como este, no me importa llevarme mil regaños de papá.

—¿belo? —las dos mayores miraron intrigadas a la pequeña, y su madre, sonriendo besó la frente de ambas.

—No, tampoco le tengo miedo al abuelo —las tres rieron y pasaron toda la tarde juntas, como solían hacerlo.

_~Fin del flashback~_

—_En aquel entonces era más fácil todo _—aseguró para sí misma—. _Mi madre siempre estaba con nosotras, además, Hinata era oneechan y yo solo era imouto, y no había nada de malo en eso. Aunque yo no supiera hablar bien mamá siempre me entendía y sujetaba mi mano, y nos abrazaba y cuidaba de nosotras. No importaba nada más que pasar tiempo las tres juntas, eso era todo lo importante. Mamá, te extraño mucho_.

—¡Hanabi! —escuchó el estruendoso grito de su padre a unos pocos metros de ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hanabi-san? —preguntó Hinata tomándola de los hombros. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo llorando como loca.

—N-No… —las convulsiones en su pecho no le dejaban hablar—. ¡No veo nada! —gritó desesperada lanzándose a los brazos de su padre como una niña pequeña que necesita atención.

—Hanabi… —susurró él respondiendo al abrazo mientras su hija mayor los observaba apenada.

—Estaba recordando a mamá, y abrí los ojos y no veía nada —se aferró a la espalda de su padre—. No veo nada, no veo nada —repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos.

—Hanabi-san… —Hinata se sentó en el sofá tratando de calmarse a sí misma ante su propia desesperación de ver tan mal a su hermana menor.

* * *

_Bueno, ¡se acabó! Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Sé que la aparición de Konohamaru no fue nada del otro mundo, pero en el siguiente capítulo hará su entrada triunfal(¿ xD_

_**Hinataice hyuuga:**__ muchas gracias y como te había dicho ya, no te preocupes por el review anterior jaja. Al menos tuviste la voluntad de dejarlo(¿ jajaja y waaao, bueno, en ese caso no puedo atrasarme con las publicaciones xD._

_**Nueva Lectora:**__ bueno, gracias y pues ya lo viste._

_**Hinata12Hyuuga:**__ Ya te aclaré lo de la maldición… y pues sí, yo siempre me imagine que con lo competitivo que fue Hiashi con ella y Hinata no sería extraño que desarrollara esa personalidad y ese miedo de ser "débil". Yo también espero que no lo hagan._


	4. Un Secreto

_Hola! Soy yo de nuevo :3 _

_Aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 y se supone que sería un especial de fin de año pero me cortaron el inter y no pude publicarlo hasta hoy uwu… Lo siento por eso. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III: UN SECRETO**

_30 de Diciembre._

_6:05 a.m._

_Residencia del Rokudaime Hokage y familia._

—¿Buenos días? —escuchó una suave y cantarina voz desde la entrada de la habitación.

—Buenos días... —susurró desganada, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la cabeza, aferrada a una almohada, como sí su vida dependiera de ello.

—Pensé que estabas dormida —aclaró la mayor de las Hyuuga, sentándose en el borde de la cama tras haber cerrado la puerta.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió la menor—. Creí que tenías reposo absoluto o algo así.

—Sí, eso es cierto pero… —posó una mano donde imaginó estaría la cabeza de su hermana—. Pero, no puedo evitar despertarme antes del amanecer, ha sido así desde hace años.

—¿Tu también? —preguntó sin destapar las sabanas.

—Sí —movía la mano tratando de acariciar aquella cabeza que era separada de ella por las mantas—. Supongo que no perdemos las costumbres de la niñez aún después de adultos —Hanabi no decía nada, solo la escuchaba—. Sí no me crees mira a Naruto, que aún se desvive por una taza de ramen de Ichiraku-san.

—Hinata-sama… —susurró por lo bajo.

—¿Huh? —la mayor acercó su rostro—. ¿Has dicho algo?

—Mmm —asintió, haciendo que las sabanas se movieran—. ¿Crees que papá este enojado? —preguntó enroscándose más en su propio cuerpo.

—No lo está, solo está preocupado —aseguró levantándose—. Sin embargo, yo si estoy molesta —la menor apretó los dientes con fuerza—. No has comido en dos días.

—No tengo hambre.

—No me importa —respondió tajante la mayor arrancándole las sabanas—. Te vas a levantar de esa cama y vas bajar conmigo a la cocina.

—Por favor Hinata-sama, de verdad no tengo hambre —la mayor suspiró rendida y tomó unas prendas del armario, lanzándoselas.

—¿Puedes vestirte sola, o necesitas ayuda? —la menor no dijo nada—. Date prisa, ya no tarda en hervir el agua para el té.

—Hi…

—¡Es una orden! —la menor calló y se sentó dispuesta a vestirse—. Déjame ayudarte—. Pidió quitándole el pijama.

La habitación quedó en silencio, ninguna de ellas decía nada, no había nada que decir. Con la ayuda de Hinata cambió de ropa. Se levantó y quedó inmóvil frente a la cama, sin saber hacia dónde ir, solo sabía que la puerta debería estar un par de pasos a la derecha. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, como si tuviera la esperanza de abrirlos y que todo estuviera ahí de nuevo, pero a la vez, como si temiera abrirlos y seguir viendo lo que veía en ese momento; nada. Suspiró y estiró una mano al frente, rendida, pidiendo ayuda con ese gesto.

Hinata sonrió y la sujeto, guiándola hasta la salida de la habitación, caminando delante de ella en las escaleras y adentrándose a la cocina. De esa forma, siendo guiada, solo de esa forma podía salir de su habitación. No podía ir a casa, porque su abuelo se enteraría y eso sería un problema. En solución Hinata pidió que se quede en su casa, con la escusa de que necesitaba ayuda por su embarazo delicado. ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias por alguien como ella?

—¿Hanabi-san? —llamó por indefinida ocasión—. ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Sí —musitó con voz queda.

—¿Estas cómoda en esa silla? —la castaña asintió—. ¿Qué quieres desayunar? —se encogió de hombros sin dar respuesta—. Bien, ya que no respondes, ¿te gustaría una merengada de bananas?

—¿M-merengada? —sus mejillas se coloraron y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Vamos, no le diré a papá —aseguró tomando los ingredientes de la nevera—. Puedes estar tranquila, ya verás que Sakura-san encontrará una solución pronto.

—Sí —susurró desde su asiento sin decir nada más que eso.

La mañana corría veloz, y ella no hacía más que ser arrastrada por Hinata de un lado de la casa al otro. Pero cualquier cosa que intentara hacer era inútil, pues todo lo empeoraba. Ya ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse al niño que insistía en intentar llamarla _tía_, aunque no articulaba palabra alguna. Resignada solo acompañaba a su hermana, sin decir demasiado, solo escuchaba sus relatos y asentía ocasionalmente. Pero dentro de ella, no dejaba de pensar que ocurriría sí las cosas no volvían a la normalidad. No podría estar toda su vida oculta en esa casa, en algún momento su abuelo exigiría verla. Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Llegó el mediodía, el almuerzo estaba servido, la casa arreglada, el bebé durmiendo y Naruto volvía de la oficina, se sentó frente a Hanabi, y como un niño inquieto comenzó a hacer muecas y gestos con su rostro, a lo que en reacción, a la joven Hyuuga comenzaron a hinchársele las venas de la frente.

—¡Hokage-sama! —exclamó enojada—. ¡Compórtese!

—¡Naruto! —gritó en respuesta—. ¡Me llamo Naruto! Aunque puedes llamarme _oniichan._

—¡Silencio! —sentenció la malcriada chica girando el rostro.

—Dejen de discutir —pidió Hinata calmada—. Van a despertar a Minato-kun —advirtió terminando de servir los platos.

—Lo siento, Hinata-sama —se disculpo la castaña.

—Lo siento, Hinata-chan —entrecerró los ojos, con la mirada fija en Hanabi—. ¿Puedes comer? —le preguntó al ver que esta ni acercaba sus manos a la comida.

—¡C-claro que puedo comer! —aseguró, ganándose la mirada de ambos adultos—. ¡P-pero no tengo hambre!

—Tonta —dijo Naruto sonriendo—. Déjame ayudarte.

Aquello era totalmente humillante. Que el Hokage dejara de comer para darle de comer a ella. De seguro no había alguien con una suerte peor que la suya, y su querida hermana en lugar de ayudarla, se quedaba viendo la escena mientras reía divertida. Cuando recuperara la visión no volvería a dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de los dos.

La humillación no duró demasiado tiempo, unos dos bocados de comida y Hinata se sentó a ayudarla en lugar del rubio, quién se dispuso a devorar lo que había frente a él. El almuerzo acabó y como era de esperarse, requirió la ayuda de su hermana incluso para lavarse las manos. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan inútil, tan dependiente, tan miserable.

Había decidido quedarse en el sofá, acostada, sin decir nada, y con sus ojos abiertos, aunque para ella, era como tenerlos cerrados. Llevaba dos noches soñando con la marca que tantas veces había visto en la frente de Neji y en la de tantos otros familiares de la rama secundaria. Estaba segura, sí su abuelo se enteraba, de seguro querría suprimir el byakugan de una inútil ciega.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Tal vez su byakugan si funcionara, pero, ¿para qué darse falsas esperanzas a si misma? Era suficiente con las que insistía en darle su hermana mayor. Se negó a intentarlo, hacerlo solo la llevaría a decepcionarse aún más cuando no funcionara, no correría ese riesgo, solo esperaría. Esperaría un milagro, sí era que existían, pero era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento.

Las horas pasaban lentas y cuando escuchó las manecillas del reloj anunciar las dos de la tarde, Hinata se despidió desde el portal de la sala, avisando que debía retirarse, y así lo hizo. Ella quedó sola, bueno, estaba Naruto pero él estaba encerrado en la habitación durmiendo. Su hermana había asegurado no tardarse, pero sabía que lo haría, pues se había llevado al niño.

Sus oídos estaban más agudos que días atrás. Mientras todo estaba en silencio, ella lograba escuchar cualquier movimiento mínimo, cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, o el paso de una persona, que hubiese sido desapercibido por cualquiera. Unos pasos, exactamente eso escuchaba por las escaleras, unos pasos sigilosos y torpes que bajaban pisando un escalón si y uno no, hasta llegar a la habitación en que ella se encontraba.

—¿Estas dormida? —preguntó una voz ronca cerca del sofá.

—Si —respondió tajante.

—Se nota —aseguró con sarcasmo el rubio enarcando una ceja—. Me gustaría que habláramos sobre lo que ocurrió —pidió con calma, levantando las piernas de la chica y sentándose donde estas estaban.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—Oh, claro que lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien, porque no has dejado de pensar en eso desde que comenzaste a perder la visión —ella chasqueó la lengua, ¿cómo podía él saber de algo que no había tratado con nadie?

—Sigo sin entender —se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó—. Entonces, te contaré una interesante historia —ella permanecía inmutable—. Es sobre uno de los templos del clan Hyuuga —un impulso ataco su cuerpo, y como recurso de vida se levantó del mueble dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero cuando lo hizo tropezó con la pared y cayó sentada en el suelo—. Idiota.

—¡Cállate! —gritó.

—Cuéntame todo, no le diré a Hinata nada, pero sí no me lo dices por ti misma —se acercó y la levantó en sus brazos devolviéndola al sofá—. Tendré que hablar con Hiashi-sama.

—¡Esta bien! —exclamó furiosa—. Lo haré, te contaré todo, pero debes jurarme que no le dirás a nadie al respecto.

—Te doy mi palabra —sabía que algún día se arrepentiría pero no podía permitir que su padre, ni mucho menos Hinata se enterara de lo ocurrido.

_30 de Diciembre_

_3:24 p.m._

_Hospital de Konohagakure no Sato. Departamento de obstetricia._

Estaba sobre la hora, pero después de todo, ir de su casa a la de su padre, dejar a Minato con él y prácticamente girar en U para ir al Hospital no era un recorrido corto, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que le habían prohibido correr. Por suerte, solo debía esperar que un paciente se retirara y sería su turno de recibir la reprimenda semanal que venía entregándole Ino desde su primer mes de embarazo.

El tiempo pasó rápido y la puerta del consultorio se abrió dejando salir a una mujer con una barriga no demasiado pronunciada, y junto a ella su esposo. La puerta se cerró. Diez minutos más tarde la rubia salió, fijó su mirada en la de la pelinegra que no hizo más que sonreír tímidamente mientras se levantaba y caminaba al consultorio. Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró.

—Hinata… —la ojiazúl no le quitaba la mirada de encima indicándole que se sentará sobre la camilla—. No estás guardando el reposo correctamente, ¿verdad?

—N-no —bajó la mirada, era incapaz de mentir, pues sabía que Ino la descubriría y solo sería peor.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó furiosa—. Te ha hecho mal casarte con ese descuidado cabeza hueca —pero su amiga solo sonrió, acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de comentarios sobre el que era su esposo.

—N-no es para tanto —aseguró jugando con sus dedos. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—Sí, es para mucho Hinata —aseguró sentándose a su lado—. No te esfuerces demasiado, te lo he dicho un montón de veces —se tocó la frente buscando relajarse—. No quiero sonar entrometida pero, ya sé que Hanabi está en tu casa y sé lo que está ocurriendo —la mujer de la camilla no dijo nada, aunque no le parecía buena idea que demasiadas personas lo supieran, sabía que podía confiar en Ino.

»Me lo ha dicho Sakura. La estoy ayudando con su investigación, y sé que no es mi problema pero, en este momento, lo que menos necesitas es otro peso sobre tu hombro. Entiendo perfectamente que es tu hermana, es decir, yo no tengo hermanos, pero considero a Shikamaru y Shouji mis hermanos, y por eso sé lo difícil que es no preocuparte, sobre todo porque en tu caso si es tu hermana.

»Aún así, creo que no debes tomarte demasiadas preocupaciones al respecto. Le he comentado a Sakura y me ha pedido que hable contigo, en el peor de los casos, Hanabi puede quedarse con ella o conmigo, al menos mientras encontramos una solución, pero por ahora, tú no puedes tener dolores de cabeza. Debes estar completamente tranquila, no puedes esforzarte demasiado o andar pensando en cosas problemáticas. Al menos si deseas conocer al niño que traes en la pansa.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Hinata algo molesta—. Entiendo que te preocupes, yo estoy muy clara en que debo tener cuidado, en que la vida de este niño depende de los cuidados que tenga ahora, y te lo juro, he dejado de hacer muchas cosas —aseguró apretando los puños—. Y Naruto cuida mucho de mí. Llega temprano a casa, me ayuda con los quehaceres tanto como puede y cuida de Minato cuando yo estoy cansada. Te juro que hago todo lo que está a mi alcance, sin embargo, en este momento yo no puedo hacer a Hanabi a un lado como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—¡Pero Hinata...!

—¡Pero nada! ¡Hanabi es mi única hermana, y en este momento soy la única persona que tiene! —la rubia se mordió los labios luchando por no decir nada más—. Solo yo sé por lo que está pasando, y no me refiero a la enfermedad, me refiero al miedo que siente. Ella tiene miedo, porque, en el momento en que mi abuelo se entere… —bajó la mirada y sorbió la nariz, luchando por retener las lágrimas—. Yo no puedo dejarla sola, ella no tiene a nadie más —aseguró y se levantó de la camilla con cuidado—. Será mejor que me valla.

—Hinata… —la rubia se levantó y su amiga negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy alterada y los exámenes saldrán mal, ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Vendré mañana más tranquila —la rubia asintió y la acompañó hasta la puerta del hospital sin decir nada.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces —sonrió y Hinata salió del recinto sin decir nada, solo asintiendo mientras se alejaba.

Caminaba tranquila, sin pensar demasiado en nada, dispuesta a ir hasta la casa de su padre a buscar el niño. Se sentía cansada y su respiración se había deteriorado un poco. Caminó despacio hasta una banca ubicada bajo un árbol y se sentó ahí, a descansar unos momentos para continuar su camino rumbo a las residencias de su familia.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por la suave brisa que corría aquel día por la aldea y una sombra cubrió su cuerpo, haciéndola abrir los ojos y enfrentarse -con una amable sonrisa- a quien la miraba.

—Hola —saludo sonriendo.

—Pensé que te habías dormido, Hinata-onee —comentó sonriendo el joven castaño, sentándose a su lado.

—No, no —negó con la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo—. Solo descansaba un poco. Tengo que ir a buscar a Minato-kun a casa de mi padre, y es un poco largo el recorrido.

—Ya veo —chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha y sonrió en demasía—. ¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó—. Sí quieres, puedo ir por él y tú me esperas aquí.

—¿En serio? —Konohamaru sonrió con su pulgar derecho en alto y ella asintió dando su aprobación—. ¡Genial! Volveré en un momento, no te muevas de aquí.

—Te espero —dijo sonriendo y el chico desapareció saltando de techo en techo.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y se agarró la barriga. No le gustaba mucho esa época del año, hacia mucho frio y le traía malos recuerdos, simplemente prefería encerrarse en casa, sentarse junto a la chimenea y disfrutar del reconfortante calor que el fuego brindaba, pero ahí estaba, esperando a Konohamaru para ir con su hijo a casa.

Ino tenía razón, aunque fuera un poco difícil admitirlo. Su embarazo era muy delicado, se cansaba con facilidad, le dolía el cuerpo, sí hacia frio ella sentía aun más fuerte la baja temperatura, así como sentía asarse por un poco de calor en la aldea. Con su primer embarazo nunca se sintió así, de hecho, lo peor que le paso, de entre todos los síntomas de una embarazada, habían sido los extraños antojos, pero de resto, todo había sido como su vida normal.

Habían pasado al menos treinta minutos, y ahí estaba, enrollando aún más la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Las personas que pasaban la saludan siempre tan efusivamente, con tanto aprecio y respeto, que a veces pensaba que era ella el Hokage y no Naruto. Pero bueno, era la mano derecha del Hokage después de todo, y también su esposa. Y también estaba comenzando a desesperarse por la tardanza del Sarutobi, pues, aunque era una persona tranquila, consciente y empática, el embarazo la tenia de cabeza, y su humor cambiaba con facilidad.

Suspiró aliviada al verlo caer frente a ella, con el niño en un brazo y en su espalda la carriola sujeta con la mano libre.

—¡Yo! —exclamó sonriente, dejó la carriola en el suelo y metió al niño dentro—. Disculpa por tardar tanto, caminaba con sigilo, no quería encontrarme a tu odiosa hermana pero, por suerte, no estaba.

—Hanabi-san no es odiosa —el castaño la miró enarcando una ceja—. Está bien, pero solo un poco —confesó riendo.

—Bueno, no importa —ella le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y él le quitó la carriola—. Te acompañaré a tu casa.

—¿En serio? —Konohamaru asintió—. Es muy amable de tu parte.

—No es nada —aseguró rascándose la cabeza apenado—. Oye, onee —Hinata lo miró de reojo mientras caminaba sujetando su barriga—. ¿Naruto va a trabajar mañana? —ella negó.

—No lo hará. Dijo que quería quedarse todo el día en casa —konohamaru sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Es año nuevo y quiere estar en casa con nosotros.

—¡Genial! —ella lo miró dudosa, pero antes de preguntar algo él respondió a sus dudas—. ¿Te enojas sí voy a recibir el año con ustedes? —Hinata sonrió y guardó silencio por un rato.

—Me parece una muy buena idea, Konohamaru-kun, pero —se quedó pensativa un momento—. Pensé que recibirías el año con tu familia.

—Na —se apoyó en el mango de la carriola y bufó enojado—. Todo el mundo en casa anda melancólico porque Kurenai-oba se fue con Kazuma a recibir el año donde unos amigos suyos en Kumogakure no Sato —aseguró frunciendo el seño—. La abuela se enojo, dijo que era una desconsiderada por llevarse a su nieto más pequeño.

—Bueno, Kurenai-sensei ha estado deprimida en estas fechas desde que Asuma-sensei… no está —susurró lo ultimo bajando la mirada.

—Es verdad, pero la abuela no entiende eso y solo comenzó a hablar cosas malas de kurenai-oba al azar, así que les dije que no contaran con mi presencia —Hinata sonrió.

—En casa eres siempre bien recibido —aseguró y luego llevó un índice a su boca—. Al menos por Naruto-kun y por mí.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó y ella negó sonriente.

—Estoy ansiosa por que llegue el día de mañana —Konohamaru sonrió y ella lo haló del brazo, señalando un puesto de frutas.

—¿Me acompañarías a hacer unas compras? —preguntó—. Se supone que no debo hacer fuerza innecesariamente, pero ya que me acompañas, podrías ayudarme a llevar unas cosas a casa.

—¡Claro! —aseguró sonriendo y comenzaron su camino al mercado.

o

O

o

—Entonces, dime, ¿eso fue todo lo que ocurrió? —la menor de las Hyuuga asintió con la cabeza gacha y llorando.

—Sabía que era una mala idea lo de ese templo, pero no creí que te enviarían a ti —el rubio se masajeo la cabeza con ambas manos y volvió a mirar a la que ahora era su cuñada, o su pequeña hermana—. Cuando Hinata y yo hablamos con tu padre al respecto, Hinata le dijo que quería destruir ese lugar porque el hombre que lo cuidaba había visto un par de veces a un grupo de ninjas extraños rondando. Sin embargo, aunque pedí encargarme yo mismo de eso, ambos se negaron, asegurando que solo alguien del clan podía entrar al templo. Fue cuando decidieron que Hinata se encargara, a los 3 días nos enteramos que estaba embarazada y los planes se fueron abajo.

»Creí que habíamos sido claros con Hiashi-sama al decir que esperara, la situación era sencilla, iríamos nosotros, Hinata se encargaría del templo y yo de cuidarle las espaldas, así de simple. Diablos. Deberíamos contarle a tu padre lo que ocurrió con esos tipos. Sería un pequeño problema para la alianza, pero estoy seguro de que el viejo Oonoki, es decir, el Tsushikage, sabe más respecto a ese clan que nosotros y obviamente, debe saber algo sobre esa maldición de la que hablas.

—Pero, no puedo dejar que se enteren, ¡sí mi abuelo se entera…!

—Tu abuelo no va a enterarse, y aunque lo hiciera, él no puede tomar decisiones sin el consentimiento de Hinata, fue uno de los acuerdos a los que se llegó cuando Hinata rechazó la propuesta de retomar su lugar como líder del clan. Ella podía desasistir del nombramiento, pero a cambio debía tomar parte y arte en cada discusión o situación referente al clan.

—¡Tu no entiendes! —gritó abrazándose a sí misma—. El hecho de que fuese vencida por ellos…

—No fuiste vencida por ellos, idiota —ella apretó los puños—. Los derrotaste a todos tu sola, simplemente te tomó por sorpresa. Esa es la razón por la que no se deben hacer misiones en solitario, sin importar cual sea. Hacer una misión por tu cuenta, sin considerar los riesgos y desventajas, simplemente es suicidio. Por eso no estaba de acuerdo en que Hinata fuera sola. Sí hubiese sabido hubiese ido contigo, o al menos hubiese enviado a alguien de mi entera confianza para cubrirte las espaldas. No sé de donde saco tu padre la brillante idea de enviarte a ti sola.

—Es porque… —el rubio la observó expectante de una explicación—. Es porque él confía en mis habilidades.

—Ah sí, ya había olvidado eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hanabi —su tono de voz era serio, tanto que ella no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada—. Tienes miedo de que tu padre te haga a un lado, ¿verdad? Así como lo hizo tantas veces con Hinata, que te humille, te llame débil y reste toda importancia a tu existencia —ella asintió levemente y el recuerdo de un viejo amigo azotó la mente del rubio—. Entiendo, no diré nada, pero recuerda, ¡eres una Hyuuga! ¡Eres miembro del clan más fuerte de Konoha! ¡Eres una de las personas a quienes daría mi espalda sin dudar para que cuiden de ella! Y sobre todas las cosas, ¡eres la _imouto _del Hokage! Yo no diré nada —aseguró revolviéndole el cabello—. Pero a cambio, tienes que jurarme que no vas a rendirte!

—¡Lo juro! —gritó desde su lugar.

—¡Júrame que no dejarás que nadie te llame inútil!

—¡Lo juro!

—¡Júrame que sin importar nada seguirás a delante y mostraras que eres más fuerte que cualquier otra persona!

—¡Lo juro!

—¡Júrame que dejaras en alto el apellido que llevas y a esta aldea aún en las peores situaciones!

—¡Lo juro!

—¡Júrame que esto que estás viviendo ahora solo será un dolor pasajero que impulsara a ser más fuerte, más valiente, más decidida y toda una vencedora!

—¡Lo juro!

—¡Júrame que me llamaras _oniisan_!

—¡Idiota!

—¡Hanabi! —ella se encogió de hombros— ¡Pequeña bruja! —se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Basta! —gritaba entre carcajadas, sacudiéndose y tratando de huir.

—¡Sí me dices oniisan me detengo! —ella negaba con fuerza y su rostro comenzaba a tornarse rojo de tanto reír.

—¡Detente, detente! —pedía una y otra vez lanzando golpes y patadas a donde encajaran.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó liberándola.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó tratando de levantarse del suelo.

—Mañana es fin de año, pero el 2 de enero comenzaras a entrenar —ella rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

—Con todo respeto, Hokage-sama, usted está loco —frunció el seño.

—Con todo respeto, Hanabi-san, es una orden —hizo el mismo gesto.

—No quiero.

—No es una pregunta.

—Aún así no quiero.

—No me interesa si quieres o no.

—No lo haré.

—¡Que no es una opción!

—Me niego.

—¡Vas a hacerlo!

—No lo haré porque no quiero hacerlo.

—¡Tú! ¡Mocosa malcriada! —estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella cuando en el umbral del recibidor se asomó una figura femenina.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hinata sonriente.

—¡Hinata-sama! —gritó la pequeña Hyuuga desde su lugar—. Hokage-sama me estaba molestando.

—¡No es cierto! —se defendió el rubio.

—¡Si es cierto!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Basta! —exclamó Hinata sujetándose la barriga—. Dejen de discutir que me duele la cabeza —se acercó al rubio y besó sus labios—. En la entrada hay unas bolsas, llévalas a la cocina y organiza todo.

—S-si cariño —susurró vencido mientras se alejaba—. Por cierto —dijo devolviéndose—. ¿Fuiste al mercado, sabiendo que no puedes cargar peso?

—No, no te preocupes —aseguró sonriendo—. Konohamaru me ha acompañado y ha cargado todo por mí.

—¿Y por qué no entró? —preguntó el rubio a punto de llorar.

—Porque debía ir a llevar unas cosas a su abuela —aseguró sonriente tomando de las manos a Hanabi para guiarla.

—Ya veo —susurró el rubio—. ¿No dijo nada sobre mañana? —Hinata asintió.

—Sí, me dijo que recibirá el año nuevo aquí porque hay mucho drama en casa —la menor palideció—. De todas formas, tal vez no venga, todo depende del humor de su abuela mañana.

—Que horrible —murmuró Naruto—. Pero ahora que recuerdo, estaba ocupado en algo cuando llegaste —desvió la mirada hacia Hanabi, que yacía inerte en el sofá—. ¡Pequeña bruja! —exclamó tras guiñarle un ojo a su esposa y se abalanzó contra la menor.

—¡D-Déjame! —gritó sacudiéndose—. ¡Hinata-sama!

—¡Ve Minato-kun! —soltó al pequeño bebé a escasos centímetros de Naruto y este comenzó a golpear al rubio tan fuerte como podía.

—¡Dos contra uno, no vale! —el rubio parecía indignado—. Acabaré con la más grande primero —anunció recorriendo con sus manos la barriga de su cuñada, haciéndola retorcerse de risa en el suelo.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —pedía una y otra vez entre carcajadas—. ¡A-ayudame, Minato-sama! —el niño halaba el brazo de Naruto y Hinata solo los miraba sonriendo—. _Se siente como…_

_~Flashback~_

—¡Mamá! —gritó la pequeña acercándose corriendo donde estaban su madre y su hermana mayor.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hanabi-chan? —preguntó su mamá sonriendo tiernamente a una castaña de 4 años.

—¡Pa… Papá me regañó! —dijo entre sollozos, consiguiendo que su madre la tomara en brazos y se encaminara al despacho de su esposo, seguida de la mayor de sus hijas.

—¿Por qué regañaste a Hanabi-chan? —preguntó la mujer ya dentro, con la niña aún en brazos. La mayor había cerrado la puerta y miraba la escena desde atrás de su mamá con las manos frente al rostro.

—¿Disculpa? —Hiashi levantó el rostro y enarcó una ceja desde su asiento, encarando a su mujer.

—Te he preguntado, ¿por qué regañaste a Hanabi-chan? —frunció el seño y dejó a la niña en el suelo.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que les diga o no a mis hijas —con un puchero en los labios se acercó hasta el hombre y golpeó el escritorio obligándola a mirarle a la cara.

—Solo tiene cuatro años, estás igual de bruto que tu padre —le reclamó sin desviar la mirada.

—Hanako… —suspiró, se levantó del asiento y dio la vuelta al escritorio quedando a su lado—. Estas malcriando demasiado a las niñas.

—Soy su madre, y alguien en esta casa tiene que mostrarles algo de cariño, ¿no lo crees? —Hiashi bajó la mirada rendido, él no lograba mirarle a la cara cuando sabía que ella tenía razón, lo cual ocurría muy seguido.

—Ya, ya —se acercó a la pequeña y la levantó en brazos—. No le dijiste a mamá porque te regañe, ¿verdad? —la pequeña negó—. Solo me moleste porque lanzó unos papeles al suelo, eran muy importantes porque Hokage-sama vendrá luego por ellos.

—Ya veo —dijo la peliazul mayor y se acercó al patriarca besando su mejilla—. Eres muy lindo cuando tratas bonito a las niñas —aseguró y se acercó a Hinata—. Oye, Hinata-chan —la niña abrió los ojos y esbozó una gran sonrisa ante lo que su madre le decía al oído.

—¡Papá! —gritó sonriendo y se lanzó sobre el hombre haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó con el seño fruncido, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, su esposa y su hija menor apoyaban a Hinata—. ¡Esto es injusto, son tres contra uno! —se quejó y bajando a la pequeña, que inmediatamente se aferró a su pierna, alzó a su mujer de la cintura—. Siendo este el caso, ¡comenzaré con la más grande!

—¡No, Hinata, Hanabi, ayuda! —gritaba la mujer sin parar de reír, recostada al suelo, con su esposo sobre ella.

—¡Déjala papá! —pedía Hinata riendo y subiéndose a la espalda del hombre.

—¡Basta papá! —gritaba la más pequeña agarrándose la barriga de tanto reír—. ¡Basta, papá….!

_~Fin del Flashback~_

—¡Basta… basta… papá, basta! —Naruto se detuvo y la castaña al reaccionar ante lo que había dicho se cubrió los labios con las manos y retrocedió hasta chocar con el sofá, donde se quedó perpleja—. L-lo… lo siento —susurró enterrando la cara entre sus rodillas.

—No pasa nada —respondió Hinata sentándose con cuidado a su lado—. Está bien.

—Lo siento… —dijo de nuevo y Naruto imitó a Hinata, cargando sobre sus piernas a Minato.

—No te disculpes, no importa —besó su frente y le revolvió el cabello—. Iré a organizar las compras. Vamos campeón —se levantó con el niño y se fue a la cocina.

—Hanabi-chan —le llamó con voz cantarina su hermana mayor una vez que estuvieron solas—. ¿Extrañas a mamá? —la menor asintió—. Yo también la extraño.

—M-mamá era muy buena —dijo sorbiendo la nariz.

—Sí, y era la única persona capaz de hacer que papá jugara con nosotras, o por lo menos riera —tomó unos mechones de cabello y comenzó a peinarlos con sus dedos, uniéndolos en una trenza—. Sabes, Hanabi-chan, creo que ha sido mejor que mamá no estuviera los últimos años.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque, se hubiese sentido muy triste de vernos pelear entre nosotras una y otra vez —la castaña asintió.

—Hinata-sama… —apretó más sus piernas—. ¿De verdad va a venir Sarutobi? —Hinata sonrió y soltó el cabello que tenía en sus manos.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Hanabi negó sonrojándose, acto que paso desapercibido por su hermana.

—Es que, no quiero que sepa de mi condición —se excusó—. Siempre me molesta y de seguro lo hará sí se entera.

—No lo creo —la mayor se levantó despacio y con cuidado—. Konohamaru-kun ha sido nuestro amigo desde que nació, aunque siempre discutan y no se lleven bien, sé que sería incapaz de burlarse de tu problema, al contrario, de seguro se preocupara.

—O sentirá lastima —se mordió los labios—. Sí, sentirá lastima por la pobre cegatona.

—Hanabi-chan —su tono de voz era dulce, pero a la vez estricto—. ¿No crees que le estas dando demasiado importancia a la opinión de Konohamaru-kun?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó en su defensa.

—Sí tu lo dices —Hinata sonrió y se levanto del suelo—. ¿Quieres ir a tu habitación?

—Por favor —pidió levantándose apoyada en el mueble.

No era fácil resistir la presión que le embargaba al no poder hacer nada por su cuenta, incluso sí deseaba darse un baño necesitaba que Hinata la guiara al baño, la dejara ahí y la ayudara a salir de la bañera luego. No volvería a arriesgarse a salir sola, pues la única vez que lo hizo tropezó con el borde de la bañera y cayó de boca al suelo. No ocurriría de nuevo.

Estar en la habitación, el recibidor o la cocina era lo mismo. No veía nada, así que solo podía dedicarse a escuchar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, para de esta forma adaptarse poco a poco esta sensación extraña de no depender de sus ojos. Y sí, era ciertamente irritante adaptarte a esto, era como volver a tener un año de edad y conocer el mundo por primera vez.

Lo que más le frustraba era que Naruto y Hinata se comportaran con tal amabilidad hacia ella. A su parecer, era como deberles un favor, y no le gustaba deberle favores a nadie. Además, ahora se sentía muy avergonzada por haber llamado _papá_ a Naruto. Los recuerdos se habían entremezclado con su realidad y se le habían escapado esas palabras mientras pensaba en lo felices que alguna vez fueron cuando su madre aún vivía.

Odiaba tener esos recuerdos, la hacían sentir débil.

—_¡Al fin, paz y tranquilidad! _—gritaba en su interior cuando la noche cayó y la pequeña familia de aquella casa se encontraba al fin durmiendo. Amoldó una almohada en sus brazos, con tres más en la cabeza y un grueso manto cubriendo su cuerpo de las frías noches decembrinas.

o

O

o

_31 de Diciembre_

_08:45 a.m._

_Residencia del Rokudaime Hokage y familia._

El amanecer llegó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron calentando un poco la almohada en su cabeza. Se revolvió bajo la sabana y se arrastró bajo esta, buscando el lado más frio de la cama. Ese era el último día del año, y por primera vez no lo pasaría en casa.

Su padre la había excusado con su abuelo diciendo que Hinata necesitaría ayuda con Minato y tampoco es que fuese de vida o muerte que recibiera el año junto a su padre, pues lo único que él hacia esa noche era acercarse, poner una mano en su hombro y decir _sé más fuerte el año entrante_, nada más que eso.

Unos golpes en la puerta le permitieron saber que del otro lado estaba Naruto, después de todo, su hermana nunca tocaba antes de entrar, simplemente entraba. Salió de las cobijas y se sentó sobre la cama, de frente a la puerta, abrazando la almohada.

—Pase.

—Buenos días, Imouto-chan —saludó el rubio animado acercándose al borde de la cama con una bandeja entre manos.

—Hokage-sama, ya hemos hablado al respecto —se cruzó de brazos.

—Hahaha —se sentó frente a ella, dejando la bandeja a un lado y la haló contra él abrazándola—. Tú, eres la hermana pequeña de la mujer que amo, eres también parte de mi familia y no debes llamarme Hokage-sama cuando estés en mi casa.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —se separó de ella y le revolvió el cabello sobre la cabeza—. Mi nombre es Naruto, ¿entendido? —ella asintió—. Bien, Hinata-chan salió desde temprano, pero dejó el desayuno listo —tomó una cucharada de avena del plato en la bandeja—. Te ayudaré a comer y luego me acompañaras a la oficina.

—Está bien… —susurró abriendo la boca.

—¿Pensaste lo que te dije? —preguntó limpiándole la comisura de los labios con una servilleta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que te dije ayer, sobre comenzar a entrenar —la castaña negó rápidamente bajando la cabeza.

—No lo haré, sería una pérdida de tiempo —un golpe en la cabeza la hizo dejar de hablar.

—No seas idiota —le reprendió y volvió sus manos a la bandeja—. Te lo dejaré claro Hanabi-chan, no te vas a quedar ahí sentada sin hacer nada, lamentándote por tu condición y sintiéndote miserable por el resto de tu vida. Eres una mujer fuerte y hermosa, con un gran corazón y mucha valentía —se detuvo un instante y suavizó la voz al verla con los ojos hechos agua—. Vas a superar esto, te lo prometo, pero debes confiar en mí, y más aún, debes confiar en ti. Comenzaremos el entrenamiento en una semana, ¿entendido?

—S-sí —susurró limpiándose torpemente las lágrimas—. N-no voy a rendirme —aseguró sonriendo—. V-voy a tratar de salir adelante, y no me rendiré…

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, no me daré por vencida —juntó ambas manos frente a su pecho con determinación—. ¡No dejaré que esto me detenga!

—¡Eso es!

—¡Nadie podrá decir que soy una debilucha, porque no dejaré que haber quedado ciega me detenga para seguir haciéndome más fuerte! —exclamó arrodillándose en la cama.

—¿Que tú qué? —Hanabi volvió a sentarse y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Alguien había entrado por la ventana y estaba de pie detrás de ella.

—¿Na-Naruto…? —susurró pero el rubio se encogió de hombros.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó el recién llegado acercándose a la cama.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Naruto tomando a Konohamaru por los hombros—. Hinata-chan me dijo que vendrías hoy, pero no creí que lo harías tan temprano.

—No me cambies el tema —el castaño se sacudió y se acercó a Hanabi—. ¿A qué te referías con haberte quedado ciega?

—N-no sé de que hablas —se cruzó de brazos mirando al techo.

—Si sabes de que hablo, estabas diciendo eso cuando llegué.

—¿No les parece que hace muy buen clima hoy? —decía el rubio buscando aliviar la repentina tensión.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que digo o dejo de decir, Sarutobi —el nombrado estuvo a punto de revirar cuando una mano cubrió su boca.

—Yo tengo que ir a trabajar —el rubio lo soltó, señalándole con un dedo sobre sus labios que guardara silencio—. Ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir, y que además debes explicarme porque entraste usando la ventana, entonces haz algo por mí —el nieto del Sandaime se cruzó de brazos sin decir una palabra más—. Quédate con Hanabi hasta que yo vuelva.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron ambos dispuestos a negarse.

—Hinata-onee me dijo que no trabajarías hoy —aseguró el castaño en reclamo.

—Y no trabajaré, solo debo buscar unos papeles que olvidé entregarle a Shikamaru ayer, y sí no se los entrego se retrasara el proceso de preparación para los exámenes chunnin —traqueó su espalda—. Volveré tan pronto como sea posible. Asegúrate de que esa criatura coma, no ruede por las escaleras y que se bañe.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, es una orden de tu sensei, además, que no salga sola del baño, ya se cayó una vez y fue un desastre total —besó la frente de Hanabi, que se hallaba con un visible sonrojo en su rostro y tras un poof desapareció.

—Puedes irte —musitó desde su lugar ocultando su rostro.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que puedes irte, solo me quedaré aquí hasta que Hinata-sama vuelva —apretó las sabanas con sus manos—. Estaré bien.

—Hyuuga —hizo a un lado la bandeja y se sentó frente a ella, le levantó el rostro utilizando sus dos manos, mantuvo la mirada firme sobre ella durante unos minutos—. ¿De verdad estas ciega? —ella asintió sonrojándose aún más al sentir que le hablaba tan cerca—. Pero, ¿qué paso?

—N-no lo sé —mintió—. Solo ocurrió y ya. No logro ver nada —tomó las manos de él intentando zafarse.

—Valla… que conveniente —susurró con malicia acercando su rostro al de ella.

—¿Conveniente? —arrugó el entrecejo dejando ver su enojo—. No tiene nada de conveniente.

—Para ti no, pero, para mí sí —aseguró mordiendo su nariz.

—Déjame —pidió empujándolo apoyada en su pecho.

—Me pregunto, ¿cómo harás para defenderte de mí, sí ni siquiera puedes ver lo que estoy haciendo? —ella comenzó a lanzar manotazos torpes hacia el frente—. Ya, basta, es suficiente —se quejó soltándola.

—Quiero estar sola —siempre actuaba altiva, independiente y mandona pero, su tono de voz era diferente a lo normal. Era triste.

—Hyuuga —le llamó despacio tomando la bandeja entre sus manos—. No voy a irme, y lo sabes.

—Terco…

—Bruja…

Ambos sonrieron y con toda la paciencia necesaria, se dispuso a ayudarla a comer.

o

O

o

_31 de Diciembre._

_08:00 p.m. _

_Residencia del Rokudaime Hokage y Familia._

—¡Sara! —se escuchó el gritó de una mujer—. ¡¿Puedes quedarte tranquila?!

—Ya, deja de pelear con la niña —pidió el Uchiha relajado, con una copa de sake en la mano y subiendo los pies a la pequeña mesa de té frente al sofá.

—Pero no se deja acomodar el Yukata —hizo un puchero y el azabache llamó a la niña con un movimiento de manos. Era una pequeña niña blanca, de ya poco más de cinco años, cabello rosado y ojos verdes.

—¿Me permites? —la niña asintió sonrojada y con las manos juntas frente a su rostro.

—Sí, papi —el azabache sonrió y con cuidado le ató la cinta de la espalda, la cinta que su madre luchaba por atar.

—Listo, ya puedes ir a seguir jugando —la pequeña sonrió, se levantó en puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, le mostró la lengua a su madre y salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piecitos se lo permitían.

—¡Sara! —el azabache la haló hacía él, haciéndola caer sentada a su lado.

—Déjala, es año nuevo —Sakura frunció el ceño.

—La malcrías demasiado —Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi única hija, por ahora —hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras y regresó a la comodidad de antes.

—Creo que Sara es de buen comportamiento —susurró el Nara mientras luchaba por que una niña de 3 años, cabello negro y atado en una cola alta y un bonito yukata rojo se quedará quieta en sus brazos—. Solo mira esta problemática y siéntete feliz —dijo a Sakura que no pudo evitar reír.

—Deja de quejarte —Temari estaba detrás de él, cargando en brazos un pequeño niño de 3 meses de edad—. Déjala que se vaya a dar carreras con los demás, el que sea niña no significa que necesite que estés pendiente de ella 24 horas al día —el Nara suspiró, mientras todos observaban anonadados la escena y sin decir nada dejó a la pequeña en el piso, tomó al bebé y se recostó junto a Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros mientras el niño dormía.

—¡Buenas noches! —los presentes voltearon a la puerta del salón, por donde se asomaba Ino con su pequeña de 2 meses en brazos, una niña de piel blanca, un poco más oscura que la de su padre y cabello negro, detrás de ella Sai, sonriendo tranquilamente, sobre sus hombros un pequeño rubio de 3 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules, que inmediatamente buscó bajarse y corrió en dirección a Sara y Shiroko -la hija de Shikamaru y Temari-.

—Buenas noches —saludó Shouji entrando tras ellos con un niño de unos 4 meses en brazos, de cabello rojo y apariencia rechonchona que lo hacía lucir tierno al dormir, mientras tomado de la mano de su hermosa esposa, una mujer rubia y alta, seria e inmutable, se estaba otro niño de 3 años, cabello rojo, tez blanca, delgado y unos bellos ojos rojizos.

—Hola a todos —saludó la mujer desde su lugar mientras el pequeño que antes le sujetaba corría tan rápido como podía hasta llegar con los demás niños.

—Me alegra que estén llegando temprano —dijo Hinata con amabilidad sentada en el pasamanos del sofá en que estaba Naruto, no porque quisiera, simplemente, estaba raptada ahí.

—¡Yo! —saludaron al unisonó dos peliplateados que entraban sonrientes por la puerta. El mayor, un hombre adulto con el rostro cubierto -ya saben quién era-, la menor, una niña de 4 años, largo cabello plateado, una adorable sonrisa y ojos azules, que al llegar, solo corrió en dirección a Hinata.

—¡Hinata-okaacha! —exclamó abrazándola, con cuidado por la barriga.

—Hola, Rin-chan —saludó con amabilidad la pelinegra. La niña le besó la mejilla y tras saludar con beso y abrazo a todos los presentes, corrió hasta donde Sara.

—¿Shino no vendrá? —preguntó Ino dándole de comer con biberón a la niña en sus brazos.

—No, solo seremos nosotros —aseguró sonriendo.

—Cada vez somos menos —dijo con ironía el Nara.

—Bueno, Kiba no alcanzó a venirse de la Arena por los preparativos de los exámenes chunnin —dijo en un suspiro Naruto.

—Por lo menos tendremos los globos y esas tonterías para que los niños pidan sus deseos a las doce —dijo Kakashi acariciando las mejillas del pequeño Akimishi.

—Yo estoy feliz de que el perro no viniera —confesó la señora de Akimishi encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso es cruel, incluso para ti, Ren —Ino reía con fuerza ante el comentario de la esposa de su amigo, quien era, demasiado directa.

—Oye, Hinata —llamó Temari tomando en su brazos al pelirrojo Uzumaki, quién no paraba de reír con los pequeños pollitos que dibujaba Sai para él—. ¿No estaba aquí tu hermana?

—Está en su habitación —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa—. Se sentía mal, pero ya le di algo para el dolor y seguro nos acompañará más tarde.

—Además, Konohamaru la está cuidando —dijo con picardía el azabache guiñándole un ojo a Temari.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, teme? —preguntó el rubio frunciendo el seño.

—Nada, nada —se encogió de hombros y besó en la mejilla a Sakura—. Lo importante es, que les tenemos una noticia.

—¿Qué noticia? —preguntó Hinata sonriendo.

—Ya será mi turno de burlarme cuando Sara crezca —susurró Naruto, recibiendo un golpe rastrero en la cabeza con un abanico.

—Como sea —el azabache suspiró y Sakura tomó la palabra—. Tengo 6 meses de embarazo, y no sabía —se carcajeó con fuerza mientras los demás sonreían—. Pero ahora lo sé y pues ya ven, en 3 meses seré mamá de nuevo.

—¿Quién lo diría? —todas las miradas se posaron sobre el perezoso—. Ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo.

o

O

o

—¿Estás segura de querer salir? —ella asintió—. Hinata-onee dijo que no era necesario sí no querías.

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo con seguridad y se aferró a la mano que sostenía las suyas.

—Hanabi… —la castaña negó, se soltó y se cruzó de brazos—. Perdón, perdón, solo olvídalo.

Abrió la puerta y llevándola de su mano la guió por el pasillo, las escaleras y llegaron donde los demás se encontraban. Seguía sin gustarle estar rodeada de todas esas personas hablando de temas que desconocías y narrando historias en que la única que parecía no saber la continuación era ella, sin embargo, se había prometido a sí misma ser fuerte, se lo había prometido a Naruto y cumpliría su promesa, porque su padre se lo dijo en más de una ocasión, un futuro líder, cumple todas sus promesas, sin importar lo que sean.

No es que ahora, con lo que ocurría estuviera por completo segura de que conservaría su lugar pero, al menos se comportaría como sí aun lo fuera hasta que le dijeran de frente que había sido destituida.

Estaba presente entre el grupo pero ya no prestaba atención a sus platicas o quejas, ni a los gritos de los niños. Naruto insistía en que todos subieran al balcón de la segunda planta. Un bonito jardín amplio que daba vista a toda la aldea. Los fuegos artificiales comenzarían en cualquier momento y según el rubio debían tener el mejor lugar para verlos. Las temperaturas descendían y los ajustados yukatas al fin eran de utilidad al permitirles cubrirse del frio.

En algún momento había sido arrastrada allí por Konohamaru pero mantenía la distancia de todos, estaba dentro de la casa, no en el balcón, solo se había mantenido a cierta distancia desde un sofá a escasos metros de la puerta de cristal que daba paso a aquel jardín. Igual no es como que pudiese ver las véngalas.

—Que ironía —escuchó una voz dirigirse a ella, mientras quien la emitía se sentaba a su lado—. Llamarte _Hanabi_ y no poder ver los _fuegos artificiales_.

—Sí, irónico, lo sé —suspiró y se recostó al espaldar—. No es como que me importe demasiado tampoco. Nunca me gustó mucho la pirotecnia.

—Mmm —le golpeó la frente con los nudillos—. No mientas.

—No miento —se quejó.

—Cuando eras una niña gritona te emocionabas más que nadie al verlos —dijo Konohamaru levantándose del sofá—. Vamos.

—No iré a ninguna parte, y para que te quede claro, en ese entonces era una pequeña niña inmadura —permaneció inmóvil, con el rostro al frente y la barbilla en alto.

—Tus excusas siguen siendo igual de malas —la tomó de las piernas y la subió a su hombro.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a hacer ruido afuera y la puerta de cristal ayudaba a que los gritos de la histérica chica no llegaran a los oídos de su hermana y quienes la acompañaban.

Dejó de gritar una vez sintió el suelo bajo sus pies.

—He estado pensando en lo que está pasando —confesó el nieto del tercero. Estaban de pie sobre la copa de algún árbol.

—Debes dejar de preocuparte por los asuntos ajenos —dijo como un reclamo Hanabi.

—Tengo derecho a preocuparme sí se me viene en gana y lo sabes —ella bufó e intentó darse la espalda, resbalando de la rama y siendo sujeta por él.

—Estamos a unos cuantos metros de altura —la tomó de la cintura y la elevó moviéndola a su lado y dejándola junto la copa—. Ten cuidado.

—¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? —posó sus manos sobre el tronco a su espalda, se guió con estas, doblando sus rodillas hasta quedar sentada—. Se vuelve cansado, por sí no lo has notado.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que me hablas —aseguró sentándose frente a ella, dejando colgar sus piernas de la rama y acercándose a ella.

—Sí, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero —Konohamaru se encogió de hombros y apoyó sus antebrazos cruzados en las rodillas dobladas y juntas de la castaña.

—¿Qué importa? —el rostro frente a él se arrugó—. No importa absolutamente nada, ¿ok? —dejo caer su barbilla sobre sus brazos—. Voy a hablar con el abuelo Hideki sobre aquello.

—No, no lo harás —advirtió la mujer frente a él.

—Sí, si lo haré. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que pasará cuando el abuelo Hideki se enteré de tu ceguera?

—¡Claro que lo sé, lo sé mejor que nadie! —sujetó su propia cabeza entre sus manos, ocultando su rostro tras su cabello.

—¿Ahora entiendes porque quiero hablar con él? —ella asintió calmándose.

—Aún así, no está bien —sintió dos manos ajenas sujetando sus mejillas.

—No pasa nada, enserio —podría jurarlo, aunque no lo viera podría jurar que estaba sonriendo, porque así era él—. Insisto en que lo haré.

—Espera —pidió calmada—. S-Sakura-san dijo que conseguiría la forma de arreglarlo. ¿P-puedes esperar a que ella lo intente?

—Como quieras —ella sonrió complacida—. Pero, sí el abuelo Hideki se entera antes de que consigan hacer algo, hablaré con él.

—Está bien —suspiró y sintió como él se alejaba de ella—. Es un trato —se levantó recostada al tronco—. Ahora bájame de este estúpido árbol.

—No. Tendrás que bajar tu solita —sujetó su rostro con sus manos y se acercó lo suficiente para morder su nariz—. Feliz año nuevo.

—Feliz año nuevo… ¡Espera! ¡¿Estás loco?! —gritó aferrándose al árbol, con las mejillas rojas y las manos pálidas.

—Alguien como tú no debería depender de los demás por ninguna razón —se sentó en las raíces del árbol—. Te esperaré aquí abajo.

o

O

o

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaba mientras le ayudaba a caminar apoyada en su hombro.

—¿Te atreves a preguntarme si estoy bien? —giró el rostro bruscamente—. Esto ha sido tu culpa.

—No es mi culpa que te lanzaras al suelo, en lugar de bajar caminando con los pies unidos al árbol —musitó—. Además, te ensuciaste el yukata.

—Calla —pidió calmada luchando por no apoyar el pie herido contra el suelo.

—Naruto-nii me dijo que comenzarías a entrenar en unos días —dijo rompiendo el silencio tras unos minutos.

—Sí, fue un pequeño acuerdo entre nosotros.

El silencio se apoderó del resto del camino hasta la puerta de entrada a la casa en que se hospedaba actualmente.

—Sarutobi —el joven masculló un monosílabo en respuesta—. No te atrevas a ir ahora a hablar con mi abuelo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre que…? —se detuvo y abrió la puerta—. Ya, ya, no diré nada, está bien.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó levantando el meñique.

—Lo prometo —juró enlazando su propio meñique con el de ella—. No diré nada, por ahora.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo.

—Vendré mañana temprano —ella asintió—. Hasta entonces.

—Vale —susurró siendo apresada por los brazos ajenos—. Sarutobi.

—¿Sí? —preguntó disolviendo el abrazo.

—¿Puedes subirme a mi habitación? —bisbiseó avergonzada.

—Claro —respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

o

O

o

—Chihiro-sama las hemos encontrado —dijo un hombre alto de largos cabellos verdes haciendo reverencia.

—¿A las dos? —preguntó el nombrado.

—Sí, Chihiro-sama —se acercó siguiendo el movimiento de la mano del otro hombre.

—¿Dónde están?

—¿Recuerda la historia de los tres miembros de nuestro clan que fueron destruidos por cuatro ninjas de Konohagakure no Sato? —el hombre asintió—. A parte de Hyuuga Hinata, estaban Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Uzumaki Naruto.

—¿Uzumaki Naruto? —preguntó con interés.

—Sí, el actual Hokage y jinshuriki del Kyuubi —Chihiro movió sus manos indicándole que continuara—. Hyuuga Hinata es su esposa.

—Que sorpresa —sonrió con malicia y retiró la máscara de su rostro, dejando ver los dos hoyos donde deberían estar sus ojos.

—Sí Chihiro-sama, ya sabemos donde viven y además, la mocosa que mató a Misuzu, Tomoe y Momoe está quedándose con ellos —recobró la respiración y continuó—. Y, como usted predijo, está completamente ciega.

—¿Hay guardias cuidando de ella? —el mensajero negó.

—No señor, solo un ninja le acompañaba, pero no parecía ser un guardia.

—Maravilloso —metió su índice derecho en el agujero de su ojo derecho y sonrió—. A las personas les duele sí meten sus dedos en sus ojos.

—Es usted afortunado de no sentir ese dolor señor.

—Sí, pero pronto tendré el hermoso byakugan de Hyuuga Hanabi en mi ojo izquierdo —aseguró ampliando su sonrisa.

—¿Y el derecho señor? —preguntó intrigado.

—Eso, mi querido Kazuru, es un secreto que debelaré en su debido momento.

—Entendido, Chihiro-sama.

o

O

o

* * *

_Waooo… Como me ha costado escribir esté capítulo ewe… es que estaba en el cuaderno, de solo transcribir pero en el cuaderno no era ni la mitad de lo que es… Y hay pequeños detalles que son trascendentales en el paso de la historia… Bueno, yo me entiendo… Nos leemos al siguiente capítulo… No respondo los reviews porque estoy ocupada hoy uwu…_

_**Pdata: **__Me iré de viaje el próximo miércoles wooohooo xD así que no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar u.ú lo siento… Y los siguientes capítulos volverán a ser más cortos, como los anteriores…_


End file.
